


Nós

by Auroras3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Reylofest, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras3/pseuds/Auroras3
Summary: Ben pretende descobrir o que faz Rey ser tão especial. Desvendará esse mistério, nem que tenha de se tornar um stalker desajeitado ou um tolo apaixonado.





	1. Mistério Ambulante

          

 

 

_"Quem um dia vamos dizer_

_Que existe razão_

_Nas coisas feitas pelo coração?_

_E quem vamos dizer_

_Que não existe razão? ''_

**Legião** **Urbana, Eduardo e Mônica**

 

 

Ele deveria parecer um completo pateta, vestindo uma camisa vibrantemente laranja, uma peruca de coloração loura como palha seca, larga calça cinza de pijama e um chapéu ridículo de abas curtas. Toda essa produção deplorável para que pudesse observar discretamente a ex catadora de sucata, que se tornou a aprendiz favorita de Luke Skywalker, no seu humilde local de trabalho, uma lanchonete de fast food. A garota tinha um rosto oval, a pele ligeiramente bronzeada salpicada de adoráveis sardas, penetrantes olhos esverdeados que aparentavam sugar sua alma, lábios cheios, e lisos cabelos achocolatados que roçavam seus ombros. Analiticamente, não era portadora de demasiada beleza, apenas comumente atraente.

Trabalhava bem como qualquer garçonete do estabelecimento, sendo simpática com os clientes e eficientemente veloz nas entregas dos pedidos gordurosos. Uma garota aparentemente normal que Ben não conseguia tirar os olhos. Gravando cada mínimo gesto singular, como por exemplo, a forma com que mordia seu lábio inferior quando a incerteza lhe invadia ou o peculiar sorriso largo que era tão brilhante, inacreditavelmente alcançando os seus olhos e provocando um irritante e persistente  _calorzinho_ no peito do homem, logo subindo como um foguete para suas orelhas que se tornavam avermelhadas como um tomatão. Nesses momentos, dava graças ao chapéu e aos cabelos da peruca.

Seus amigos próximos, que eram poucos, alertavam que esse passatempo se transformara numa espécie de obsessão já que completava um mês de observação silenciosa. Mas, estavam completamente errados em seu julgamento precipitado. Ele não era, e jamais seria, um stalker. A jovem somente representava um experimento científico que  _precisava_ ser desvendado por alguém. Fazia isso apenas pelo bem da ciência nacional. Não que ele tivesse o dever de fornecer justificativas para Phasma ou Lorenzo. Enfim, haveria de existir uma razão que justificasse o interesse de seu tio e de Han e Leia. O motivo que em breve ele desvendará completamente.

Bebericou o café amargo, notando a especulativa olhadela de esguelha que Rey lhe lançava com a cabeça inclinada por detrás do ombro direito. De forma perfeitamente conveniente, fingiu ter a atenção fisgada por uma mensagem no celular, suspirando aliviado quando a sua visão desconfiada se deslocou para um juvenil casal meloso que chegou há alguns minutos. Encarou os nós dos dedos, mergulhando novamente em seus próprios devaneios sobre a atitude comum da antiga sucateira. Afinal, o que existiria de tão especial naquele ser? Como conquistara tão rapidamente a afeição do casal Solo? E o que a sua presença implicaria nos negócios?

Era literalmente como uma incógnita, um mistério ambulante que o impelia a permanecer por mais tempo no estabelecimento brega tanto que já sabia de cor os nomes dos funcionários e suas esquizitices diárias como o chefe, gordinho e com uma estatura baixa, que adorava comprimir o bigode em ângulos pontudos ou a outra garçonete, Beatrix, que sempre surrupiava umas incontáveis balas do pote. Em nome da ciência, até suportava o cheiro pungente de fritura e o impregnante fedor de suor humano que habitava aquelas paredes exageradamente claras.

Nos primeiros dias, Rey não sinceramente parecia notar o constante aparecimento do cliente loiro. Porém, ao passar das semanas, o lampejo da suspeita cresceu consideravelmente em seu semblante, impulsionado, talvez, pela especulação de Tricia que fazia fofocas sobre todo mundo. A moça nem sempre o servia, mas, quando se prestava a esse trabalho, sempre fixava o olhar na mesa de pedra lisa com as maçãs da face rosadas, fitava a estrutura como se lá possuísse o segredo do universo.

Seriamente, teria que analisar mais a fundo o que ela significava para os planos da empresa de seus progenitores, A Resistência. Considerando que ela facilmente poderia se tornar um eventual problema para a sua própria corporação, A Primeira Ordem. Não suportaria mais empecilhos, não agora que praticamente todos os acionistas favoreciam que a sua figura assumisse o cargo de Supremo Líder. Tinha o dever de descobrir tudo sobre ela, tal tarefa que seria fácil uma vez que tinha Hux, o engomadinho ruivo que era o melhor investigador do país, na palma de sua mão.

Fitou desconfiadamente de lado o experimento que recebia um abraço estranhamente apertado de um rapaz negro. Um desconfortável nó formou-se na garganta de Ben que engoliu uma grande parcela de sua bebida que estava terrivelmente fria devido o seu desinteresse. Seria o namorado, atencioso em buscá-la no fim do expediente? Ou apenas um amigo fiel?

Engoliu ,de modo doloroso, um engasgo de surpresa ao notar que Rey sorrira daquele jeitinho brilhante, que fazia suas entranhas se torcerem, para o outro. Logo, aquele  _sorriso_. Ah, isso já era demais principalmente para ele que não lidava bem com o próprio auto-controle. Dedos impacientes digitaram uma seca e direta mensagem ao ruivo, comunicando que montaria um relatório completo da menina e que o documento estaria em suas mãos no máximo na manhã do dia seguinte. Fora até demasiado generoso com o seu subordinado que tinha de agradecer de joelhos.

Enjoado ao presenciar a cena romântica que se desenrolava a sua frente, engoliu de uma vez todo o café e saiu do recinto com passos firmes e ligeiros, logicamente não esquecendo de deixar o dinheiro necessário para o pagamento da bebida. Sentiu o olhar do casal segui-lo até que a sua figura desaparecesse do campo de visão. Cerrou os punhos, enquanto caminhava até o seu conversível estacionado na outra quadra.

Merda, ele realmente precisava aliviar a tensão.

 

 

...

 

 

Rey caminhava firmemente ao lado de Finn pelas calçadas que conduziam ambos para sua casa. Sentindo o ar gélido da noite que arrepiava todos os pelos de sua pele e acertava o seu rosto como um tapa brusco que congelava os seus ossos. Tentava não pensar muito sobre o indivíduo louro que era um freguês irritantemente assíduo e ,segundo sua colega de trabalho, não tirava os olhos de cima dela. Para piorar a sua situação, aquele formato de rosto e ossatura lhe era familiar de alguma forma, somente não se recordava, no momento, de quem. Obviamente, não fora a única a observar mesmo que tenha sido muito mais discreta do que ele.

A razão pela qual justificativa essa perseguição toda, martelava em sua mente há consideráveis dias. É claro que não se assustou totalmente, mas não conseguia evitar um temorzinho no fundo do peito. Meneou ligeiramente a cabeça em negação, definitivamente, seria melhor não se aprofundar nesse tema. Afinal, um dia o sujeito se cansaria de uma forma ou de outra.

— Ei, quem era aquele cara que ficou puto, quando te abracei? — Perguntou o seu amigo com um ar curioso, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

Franziu o cenho diante do questionamento, os lábios comprimindo-se numa linha reta. Correu a ponta dos dedos pelas mechas revoltas, depositando uma delas atrás da orelha.

— Não faço a mínima ideia e sinceramente não tenho interesse em descobrir.

— Tudo bem, também não precisa machucar. — Dissimulou uma cara de sofrimento, pondo a mão acima do coração. — Você vai na despedida de solteiro da Rose amanhã?

— Desculpe, esse assunto não faz bem aos meus nervos. — Esfregou as têmporas. — É claro, que vou na despedida da namorada do meu melhor amigo.

Os cantos da boca de Finn repuxaram-se para cima, o exato e exultante sorriso que era apenas reservado exclusivamente para a noiva. Rey, um dia, gostaria de encontrar alguém especial, que fugisse do usual bem como fizesse o seu pobre coração bater mais rápido e as palmas das mãos soarem em ansiedade. Entretanto, esse sonho parecia ser tão distante de sua própria realidade, longe de ter a possibilidade de acontecer com uma pessoa como ela que sempre se frustava em relacionamento água com açúcar.

— Bom, ela está contando com a sua presença. Não a decepcione, por favor.

— Diga-me em que dia eu lhe decepcionei?

— Nenhum. — Assobiou. — Tenho sorte em tê-la como amiga.


	2. Menina Veneno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaaaaaaaar! Tudo bem?   
> Confesso que fiquei muito satisfeita e grata com o retorno dessa fanfic. É maravilhoso, para mim, conhecer pessoas fantásticas como vocês! Agradeço imensamente cada um que comentou e favoritou, é de extrema importância que eu saiba o que vocês pensam.   
> Hoje, temos duas músicas para o capítulo: Menina Veneno e I put a spell on you. A escolha depende exclusivamente do gosto pessoal de vocês, meus caros leitores.   
> Boa leitura!

_"Eu coloquei um feitiço em você_

_Porque você é meu_

_Você é meu."_

**I put a spell on you, Annie Lennox**

 

A lua revelava-se sobre a cidade, feito um queijo redondo, quando o sufocante pó facial fez com que ela espirrasse repetidamente num ritmo frenético que assombrou as garotas ao seu redor, provocando exclamações de impressionamento. Aparentemente, sua irritante alergia envolvendo produtos de maquiagem fora atiçada pelo ar denso dos adocicados cheiros enjoativos dos cosméticos, retornando com força total. Fungou ressentida, partindo determinada para o banheiro particular da acolhedora casa de Rose que se aprumava juntamente com suas outras amigas para a épica despedida de solteira em uma boate de luxo, Paradise, escolha inicial da noiva que descartou a ideia de strippers seminus se esfregando em si. A cada passo que dava para longe da sala de estar, o som das risadinhas maliciosas e das insinuações desapareciam do ambiente, sendo substituídas pelo silêncio reconfortante.

Tentou aliviar o ataque alérgico da melhor maneira possível no momento, usando os cosméticos antialérgicos como o rímel escuro que proporcionava um maior volume aos seus cílios e o cremoso batom vinho que basicamente era a sua tentativa de aparentar lábios carnudos. Com um olhar deveras crítico, analisando meticulosamente sua aparência no espelho retangular, alisou o vestido carmesim que delineava sua cintura, de mangas deitadas nos ombros, formando um decote em coração, e possuía uma curta saia ligeiramente rodada.

Seus cabelos estavam adoravelmente ondulados, fugindo do liso usual. Encarou-se por um longo tempo, memorizando cada traço de sua ossatura, nesses momentos geralmente supunha se sua mãe teria a mesma curva ao sorrir, as sobrancelhas finas ou a tonalidade verde musgo das íris. E sempre se entristecia com esses pensamentos, logo piscou os olhos com força para apagar o rastro de melancolia que se alastraria mais cedo ou mais tarde na sua mente.

Rey realmente sentia-se linda mesmo que o par de negros saltos altos de agulha incomodasse os seus calcanhares de Aquiles. Um delicado sorriso brotou em seus lábios, ao notar que o delicioso sentimento de satisfação própria invadir o seu cerne. Num movimento inconsciente, rapidamente guardou todos os seus pertences na nécessaire bege ao escutar o ecoar seco de passos que se aproximavam progressivamente.

Sorriu amavelmente, quando braços envolveram seu pescoço e a doce face de Rose surgiu no espelho ao seu lado. Também estava bela em um curto vestido soltinho de renda rosada e seus cabelos finalmente soltos daquele coque desleixado. Ela era a sua única amiga verdadeira, além de Finn obviamente só que ele não era uma garota, então não contava, com quem poderia conversar sem receios e timidez. Havia um brilho contagiante em seu olhar, que contribuiu para o desaparecimento parcial de sua tristeza momentânea. Os amáveis olhos negros percorreram analiticamente toda a sua aparência dos pés até a cabeça.

— Você está linda, Rey! — Elogiou com sinceridade evidente no tom de voz melodioso.

— Obrigada, você também está maravilhosa. — Prendeu uma mecha atrás da orelha. — Finn tem sorte de tê-la.

— Ah sim, ele sabe muito bem como é um filho da puta sortudo. — Revirou os olhos, provavelmente lembrando de alguma discussão. — As meninas já estão prontas, vamos?

— Sim, tenho bons pressentimentos sobre essa noite.

Seria a primeira vez que entraria em uma balada em toda a sua vida uma vez que gastava o (pouco) tempo no velho sofá macio com a companhia da sugadora de almas, vulgo Netflix, e das pizzas do seu Jacinto Pinto da esquina que tinha uma pizzaria perto de sua casa. Poe adorava dizer que ela era um bicho do mato, que sempre preferiria a toca do que o mundo real. Se bem que ele gostava de entrar em sua toca. Então, logicamente, não merecia a honra de ser levado a sério por qualquer pessoa sã.

Estreitou os olhos, afastando tais lembranças enquanto se espremia no fusca rosê de sua amiga que estranhamente se chamava Emília. Os minutos correram como guepardos diante da refeição saborosa, logo viu-se rindo das piadas sem sentido das outras e compartilhando abertamente situações constrangedoras. Mal notou a hora em que chegaram no estabelecimento local que fervia em incontáveis pessoas que maioritariamente bebericavam os seus drinques, dançavam apertadas no meio da multidão ou se agarravam loucamente. Uma fila desanimadora postava-se na entrada, mas para seu alívio o segurança loiro reconheceu Rose, dando tapinhas amigáveis em sua costa e permitindo que entrassem.

Rey contemplou admirada e momentaneamente confusa ao ser atingida pelas luzes incandescentes que se alteravam a cada segundo bem como a alta música eletrônica, supôs que era How Deep Is Your Love pelo ritmo inconfundível da batida. Considerou atordoante o misto de odores como suor e perfumes fortes ou doces em demasiado, talvez fora essa razão que a conduzira até o balcão para pedir por uma bebida que aliviasse o seu desconforto momentâneo, afastando-se das meninas que tinham ido para a pista de dança. Sentou-se num banquinho redondo de couro escarlate, pondo os cotovelos sobre o frio balcão horizontal de vidro, um sorriso amarelo que se formava em seus lábios.

O barman virou-se para ela, sacudindo copos com habilidade impressionante.  
 

— Senhorita, o que você deseja?  
 

— Hummm, qual você me indica? — Afastou uns fios revoltos, erguendo brincalhona uma sobrancelha.

— Virgin Strawberry para ela. — Indicou uma masculina voz grave bem ao seu lado com um toque de rouquidão que fez gelar o estômago da garota. — A moça está comigo, Marcel.

Ela inclinou-se para a direção da voz com curiosidade brilhando nos olhos esverdeados as sobrancelhas castanhas arqueadas e um sorriso condescendente pairando em seu semblante. Para sua completa surpresa, encontrou traços desconcertantemente familiares na sua memória, mas, que infelizmente não se lembrava a quem pertencia.

Inquietantes olhos cor de avelã fitavam-a fixamente, como um predador diante da presa indefesa, fazendo com que engolisse em seco devido a tanta intensidade presente em seu olhar. Observou ligeiramente fascinada o seu volumoso cabelo negro emoldurava um rosto de tirar todo o fôlego de seu pobre pulmão, uma estrutura óssea que conquistariam qualquer escultor de bom senso, seus lábios cheios e um nariz angular ,que para outros poderia ser considerado como desproporcional, que lhe proporcionam uma masculina beleza sofisticada, acentuada ainda mais pela blusa social negra e principalmente pelo corpo esguio e alto por debaixo dela. E para a piorar a situação, o seu perfume inebriante não passou desapercebido. Algo semelhante a loção pós-barba, talvez.

Rey piscou os olhos nervosamente, na tentativa de escapar desse entorpecimento tolo, para ser mais exata era mais como um delírio. Felizmente, a lâmpada amarela de seu humor reviveu de sua tumba no momento certo em que seria provável uma babinha escorrer pelo queixo, tinha a certeza absoluta que sua face, no mínimo, estava rosada. Então, deu graças a escuridão natural do estabelecimento. Surpreendente, os seus lábios estavam ressecados, logo teve de passar a língua por eles antes de dizer:  
 

— Suponho que eu deveria me preocupar com a possibilidade de você ter combinado com o barman que ele colocasse um boa noite cinderela na minha bebida. — Brincou, aceitando a taça vermelha e bebendo um grande gole do líquido perfeitamente doce.

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso malicioso sem tirar os olhos da morena.  
 

— Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não mordo.

_Inferno..._

Teve que morder o lábio inferior ao sentir uma atração incontestável como um calorzinho gostoso, surgir em seu peito e se expandir até o seu ventre. Bebeu a bebida, tentando ignorar o impulso de apertar as coxas. Imaginava que uma transa com ele seria fantástica, daquelas de rasgar lençóis, da qual nunca se esqueceria, considerando que ele nem a tocara e já estava assim, desejando aqueles lábios carnudos sobre os seus. Corajosamente, estendeu a mão para ele.

— Rey Mackenzie. — Estreitou os olhos, ao notar uma onda de eletricidade entorpecer sua pele quando sua mão foi envolvida por outra bem maior e quente como o inferno.

O homem pareceu ponderar sobre o que lhe responderia, mantendo-se calado por um breve momento, ainda sem libertá-la de seu toque calmante.

— Kylo Ren.

Ela desgostosamente relutou em soltá-lo. Provavelmente, comentaria com troça sobre o seu nome, porém escutou a voz exultante de Rose chamá-la inúmeras vezes para a pista de dança. Sorrindo com malícia que também não tentou disfarçar no tom de voz.

— Lamento, Sr. Ren. Mas tenho que me despedir, sou grata pela Virgin Strawberry. — Acenou, antes de adentrar no meio dos corpos dançantes. — Adeus!

De modo rápido, encontrou a pequena Rose dançando desinibida no meio da pequena multidão.

— O que cê estava fazendo? — Ela perguntou curiosa, estendendo um copo de vodca que foi esvaziado em alguns goles pela outra.

— Levando os doces para  _vovózinha_ …

Retrucou divertida, sendo ciente de que o álcool estava fazendo o seu trabalho com êxito, relaxando os seus músculos e a cabeça. Afinal, sempre fora fraca com bebidas alcoólicas por mais leves que fossem. Permitiu ser levada pela batida, dançando até ficar desinibida, as roupas tornaram-se molhadas de suor, o cabelo grudado no couro cabeludo. Dançando como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer, sendo contagiada inteiramente pela alegria simples de existir e de se perder na música. Toda a sua frustração pelo desaparecimento dos pais e cansaço de ter um chefe pé no saco foram expressadas através dos movimentos do quadril e dos braços.

Sorriu maliciosamente quando braços fortes envolveram de forma possessiva a sua cintura miúda. Rey meio que sabia de quem pertencia aquele abraço que despertava as familiares ondas de eletricidade por seu corpo, arrepiando todos os pelos possíveis assim como acordou um lado, até então desconhecido, ousado. Completamente ciente do que pretendia, movimentou provocante os quadris contra Kylo que respirava com momentânea dificuldade em seu pescoço. Enfim, tudo que naquele momento tudo que lhe importava era senti-lo mesmo que até poucos minutos não o conhecia de fato. Já não pensava muito nas consequências de seus atos, pois, logo teria tempo para se remoer no futuro. Enquanto, isso aproveitaria pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A voz de Calvin Harris cantando “Blame” ressoava na pista, mas era redondamente ignorada por ambos que pareciam presos numa espécie de bolha. Nada mais importava.

— Terá que fazer mais do que isso, se me quer na sua cama. — Sussurrou a meia voz.

Kylo gargalhou debochado, absurdamente obstinado em seu objetivo. Recentemente, compreendeu que não bastava apenas descobrir tudo sobre a garota. Ela era como um veneno correndo em suas veias, sonhos e pensamentos que imploravam pelos seus lábios cheios juntos de seus olhos verdes. E ele a queria intensamente de todas as formas possíveis.

— Eu sempre consigo tudo o que eu quero, Rey

Depois de uma torturante provocação da parte da menina, ele finalmente virou-a para si, agarrando sua nuca e beijando-a num ímpeto selvagem ao mordiscar seu lábio inferior antes de aprofundar o beijo, era como se quisesse realmente devorá-la viva. Rey enroscou os dedos no cabelo escuro, suspirando de satisfação ao senti-lo bem como roçando o seu corpo contra o dele. Considerou que havia uma quantidade adequada de agressividade em sua ânsia de prová-la, exatamente o suficiente para deixá-la com tesão. A demasiada intensidade com que beijara os seus lábios fora desconcertante tanto que suas pernas amoleceram como pudim de leite condensado.

Provavelmente, quando eles se separaram para buscar fôlego com ambas as respirações ofegantes, os lábios da morena estavam inchados já que formigavam loucamente. Ela descansou a face sobre a curva do pescoço de Ren, que prendera seus braços possessivamente ao redor da sua cintura, apreciando o seu perfume masculino assim como ele repousava a cabeça sobre os seus cabelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que acharam?   
> Tentei escrever a cena d'O Beijo, maxxxxxx nunca se sabe. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre esse capítulo: mentira tem perna curta, cuidado.   
> Beijocas de paçoca!


	3. O Casamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vai?  
> Esse capítulo deveria estar entregue na madrugada de ontem, infelizmente o sono venceu-me por completo. Então, aqui estou.  
> Tenho que acrescentar que agradeço imensamente cada comentário no cap anterior e kudos. É uma sensação verdadeiramente gratificante que me estimula a escrever mais sobre esta história.  
> Peço com os olhinhos brilhando ,como o gato de botas, que ignorem qualquer casual erro de ortografia, ainda não contactei a minha maravilhosa beta <3  
> Boa leitura e naturalmente a música estará nas notas finais.

__

 

 _"Vem, vou te dizer_  
Liberdade é não saber  
Graça é se perguntar  
Como é bom sonhar  
E a verdade ninguém vê  
Que a felicidade é mistério  
A felicidade é mistério''  


**Anavitória, Mistério.**

 

Doze horas depois do acontecimento da despedida de solteira da sua melhor amiga na  _Paradise_ , Rey retirava apressadamente a roupa que agora seria seu novo uniforme de garçonete, no banheiro privado da lanchonete. O adjetivo broxante era insuficiente para descrever aquela coisa degradante e praticamente colada em todas áreas do corpo. Infelizmente, teve que aceitar a ordem do patrão biruta que obrigou todas as funcionárias a se vestirem de mamãe noel que supostamente deveria ser sexy. Porém, beirava o vulgarismo com um vestidinho de veludo rubro, o comprimento da saia alcançando apenas até o meio das coxas, meia calça arrastão vermelha e a touca ridícula de natal.

Bufou de irritação ao ouvir a risada descontrolada de Rose no telefone que se equilibrava acima do seu ombro. Logicamente, já teria pedido demissão há tempos, caso não tivesse que saldar as mensalidades caríssimas da faculdade de Letras. Precisava de muito do salário e por conta disso tolerava as ideias absurdas do bigodudo. Com a atenção voltada para o espelho, aplicou uma camada leve de corretivo sobre as olheiras gritantes que fora um dos resultados de sua noitada, além da terrível ressaca que a abatera durante a manhã. Sem mencionar, as lembranças confusas da noite, envolvendo, principalmente, um homem de cabelos negros como o ébano e olhos que despertavam um monstro esfomeado em seu estômago.

— Não acredito! — Exclamou surpresa a asiática. — Então, você não se lembra?

— Se eu lembrasse, não perguntaria para você! — Revirou os olhos, retirando as meias calças com alguma dificuldade.

— Bom, também não me recordo de tudo que aconteceu. Mas...

— Eu sei que beijei um cara gostoso pra caralho. Ninguém esquece um beijo daqueles. — Suspirou em transe, lembrando das mãos famintas que apertaram seu corpo com uma necessidade abrasadora. — Depois as coisas ficaram embaçadas, sabe que sou fraca com bebida, preciso saber se realmente fiquei com ele.

— Rey, você brincou com fogo. Porém, se você não conseguiu apagar da memória o beijo dele, imagina se esqueceria a transa. — Pigarreou constrangida. - Na minha opinião, não aconteceu nada de sério. Inclusive, você só falou dele durante o trajeto todo para casa.

— Imagino. Tenho até uns chupões para guardar de lembrancinha. — Brincou divertida, tocando de leve as manchas arroxeadas no pescoço.

Um sonoro ''ai'' preencheu o outro lado da ligação, para em seguida ser substituída pelos resmungos de Rose, que recebia os cuidados desvairados da família. A morena reprimiu uma risada, tendo pena da amiga que seria forçada a seguir à risca as tradições chinesas.

— Vai com calma, tia Lucrécia. Por que você não o chama para te acompanhar no casamento? Creio que o Finn não se importaria.

— Acredito que nem peguei o número dele, o que é uma pena. - Vestiu a regata branca de alça, soltando o cabelo liso. — Agora, tenho que desligar. Não sinta a minha falta, logo chegarei aí.

— É bom mesmo, não estou suportando esse pessoal me emperiquitando como uma árvore de natal. — Resmungou antes de desligar.

Um sorriso maroto apossou-se de seus lábios, quando finalmente saía da lanchonete, sendo seguida pelo o olhar soturno do patrão que custou aceitar sua troca de turno ainda que nunca em seu histórico tivesse solicitado férias. Era praticamente uma escrava, que logo conquistaria a alforria, por lá. Sempre sentia um alívio imensurável ao sair daquele quente local que cheirava a suor e fritura, pois a deliciosa sensação de liberdade a invadia como a brisa fresca no meio do deserto.

Agindo por puro instinto, fechou os olhos ao respirar profundamente, enquanto caminhava tranquilamente pela calçada. Gemeu surpresa ao sentir um corpo consideravelmente maior que o seu próprio, chocar-se de forma brusca e naturalmente inesperada. Antes que conseguisse balbuciar confusa um pedido de desculpas, braços firmes seguraram protetores os seus ombros desnudos, o toque deliciosamente desconcertante de pele com pele despertando um monstro terrível no âmago do seu estômago. Fitou indagativa as mãos alvas repousadas em seu colo até a face da vítima de seu descuido.

Não sabia ao certo qual fora a sua exata reação que se desenrolou nas suas feições, possivelmente um perfeito ''O" em sua boca ou os seus olhos pularam embascados para fora das órbitas. Quem a rodeava com preocupação evidente nas íris castanhas não passava daquele estranho cliente de cabelos loiros como palha seca e óculos de fundo de garrafa. Peculiar fora que Rey imediatamente se lembrou de Kylo, acarretando o idêntico formigamento ao recordar dos beijos vorazes, teve a certeza que as suas bochechas receberam o tom de carmesim. Ele até possuía os traços semelhantes, mas era impossível serem a mesma pessoa.

Sacudiu violentamente a cabeça em negação, pigarreando para que ele retirasse os seus braços de cima de si.

— Er, desculpa te assustar. — Confessou, levantando as palmas das mãos em redenção. - Não foi a minha intenção.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu que tenho de lhe pedir desculpas, afinal fui a provocadora desse esbarrão. — Tranquilizou estranhamente nervosa ao mesmo tempo em que corria as pontas dos dedos pelo cabelo desalinhado.

O loiro reposicionou o óculos na ponte do nariz com as bochechas coradas, fornecendo-lhe um ar fofo e provocando um sorriso gentil nos lábios carnudos de Rey. De fato, o rapaz era um total desajeitado, mas admitia que tinha o seu certo charme.

— Qual é o seu nome? Estou um pouco curiosa já que te vi umas boas vezes lá na lanchonete.

— Eu sou Matt. — Praticamente metralhou todas as palavras numa velocidade assustadora. - Somente Matt.

— Rey. Somente Rey. — Estendeu a mão em cumprimento para ele que a envolveu velozmente.

Engraçado como parecia tanto Kylo Ren, ainda que pudesse ser apenas a impressão da morena. Um sorriso amarelo apareceu em seus lábios, quando o celular vibrou loucamente com as ligações de Rose que estaria incomodada com o seu atraso. Era provável que a sua mãe tentava ensiná-la como seria a noite de núpcias, pobre garota.

— Sinto muito, Matt. Mas tenho um compromisso urgente, vê se não desaparece!

Gritou as últimas palavras um pouco atrapalhada com um breve aceno agitando a sua mão, antes de partir apressada ao destino. Perdendo o longo olhar que o suposto Matt lhe lançou, logo depois de tocar os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Ele ainda sentia o gosto dela impregnado em seu cerne.

...

Kylo Ren nunca fora a um casamento de simples e espontânea vontade, algo que sempre considerara pateticamente superficial. Mas, agora era uma atalho bem-vindo que o conduziria até a ex catadora de sucata. Obviamente, usava esse nome para enfatizar a verdadeira razão que o estimulou a procurá-la no primeiro momento, pretendia desvendar o porquê os Solos tinham tanto interesse nela. Precisava lembrar disso nem que se tornasse um hábito.

E principalmente evitar pensamentos inúteis, como por exemplo, de que forma ela sussurraria o seu nome antes de se perder no êxtase ou simplesmente como seria tê-la em seus braços de todas as formas possíveis. Entretanto, desde a fatídica noite na Paradise, ele não conseguia expulsá-la da mente e dos lábios. Jamais desejou alguém tão intensamente, provavelmente o mais sensato era abandonar essa ideia estapafúrdia de persegui-la.

Ele não dominava a área da sensatez, nunca se importava com as consequências. Basicamente, mandava tudo para o inferno. Então, lá estava ele no matrimônio do traidor de sua empresa, em pé no interior da capela adornada com flores exuberantes e um tapete vermelho, esperando a entrada triunfal da noiva. Perguntava-se onde raios estava Rey que jamais se ausentaria no casamento de seus dois melhores amigo.

Rá, mais uma informação (dentre outras) que descobrira recentemente  no relatório minucioso de Hux. Para ser mais específico sabia bastante sobre a morena, desde a ausência dos pais, o endereço do apartamento, os hobbies até os horários de trabalho, inclusive a sua amizade com Rose, uma de suas funcionárias que teve inesperada sorte grande de ganhar uma despedida de solteira de graça. Uma adorável coincidência, não?

Em resumo, não tinha absolutamente nada de exótico em sua existência, a salvo os seus terríveis olhos esverdeados, que atraísse Leia. No entanto, como dizia o ditado: se quer um trabalho bom, faça você mesmo. Isso, talvez, justificava sua insistência em relação a sua observação persistente e cautelosa sobre o seu interessante experimento científico.

Arqueou especulativamente as sobrancelhas, quando a noiva cruzou o ambiente em um vestido rubro(?) acompanhada das duas fiéis damas de honra. Até pensaria nessa particularidade inusitada, mas perdeu o fio da meada ao fitar a maldita Rey. Sempre seria difícil de descrever o que sentiu naquele exato instante, era como se estivesse num dia nublado e o sol explendoramente surgisse com seus raios dourados de luz, nem mesmo essa metáfora conseguiria descrevê-la adequadamente.

Vestia um vestido na coloração suave de laranja, que revelava o seu atraente colo pontilhado de sardas, de alças que delineava a maioria de suas curvas como o seu traseiro arrebitado e a proeminência do quadril. Os cabelos achocolatados presos num coque desleixado, sendo adornado com uma tiara de trança. Os olhos brilhavam ardentemente em jubilosa euforia, que se estendia para um sorriso largo que esmoreceu parcialmente ao notar a presença de Ren que permitiu sorrir minimamente de lado para ela.

A morena observou-o fixamente com as maçãs da face rosadas, enquanto cruzava graciosamente o recinto. Questionava-se como ele poderia estar presente no cerimônia de Rose e Finn. Até riria dessa situação deveras estranha, caso não parecesse tanto com uma comédia romântica. E para piorar mais ainda a sua situação, ele estava irresistível num terno negro como um Ceo que ela adoraria ter uma transa quente na mesa de um escritório. Merda, estava beirando seriamente a insanidade.

Como um gato ligeiro e silencioso, Ben aproximou-se do lugar em que Rey ocupava próximo ao altar, onde os noivos emocionados começavam a trocar votos. De propósito inteiramente maligno, sussurrou rouco ao pé de seu ouvido, apreciando perverso quando os fios da nuca se arrepiarem com o seu contato próximo. Absorvendo intrigado o seu perfume cítrico semelhante ao de laranja e belamente suave como a dona.

— Surpresa ou decepcionada de me ver aqui?

— Não sei bem o que lhe dizer, sr. Ren. Mas, jamais  esperava vê-lo por essas bandas. — Admitiu baixinho, forçando-se para não encará-lo.

— Sr. Ren? — Fitou os lábios rosados com certa demora — Para quê tanta formalidade, Rey? Kylo é suficiente.

— Ela está linda! — Comentou com a carinhosa admiração brilhando no olhar.

— Certamente, mas não tão bela quanto a mulher ao meu lado. — Disse com olhos de avelã presos no mar esmeralda.

Ela franziu o cenho em curiosidade.

— Você é realmente insistente.

— Com você, sempre.

— Tudo bem, agora tem como você se manter calado e longe da minha nuca? — Murmurou as últimas palavras em tom de ameaça, provocando uma risada no homem que atraiu olhares reprovadores dos outros convidados.

Durante toda a cerimônia, Ben não tirou o olhar para cima da morena. Analisando cada reação como se guardasse na memória, causando um contínuo rubor, mesmo quando lágrimas de emoção correram pelo seu rosto ao presenciar a troca de alianças e a felicidade estupenda de Finn que não conseguia viver afastado da presença e dos maneirismos da asiática. Mesmo sendo tudo tão especial, fora previsivelmente rápido.

Logo se viu conversando amistosamente com seus amigos, parabenizando os recém-casados, abraçando fortemente o seu amigo e desejando as melhores felicidades nessa etapa importante no relacionamento. Infelizmente, não haveria uma comemoração já que o dinheiro andava curto para ambos. Porém, suas parabenizações foram interrompidas ao ouvir a exclamação maravilhada de Rose. Virou-se curiosamente ainda sem escapar dos braços do noivo, estranhando que era Kylo que recebia a atenção.

— Sr. Ren, não acredito, você veio!

— Você o conhece? — Perguntou, enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas em confusão.

— É claro, é meu chefe. Nós agradecemos imensamente por ter vindo. — Segurou a mão do homem respeitosamente.

— Jamais perderia isso por nada. — Respondeu cortês, um cafajeste sorriso curvado nos lábios cheios, o olhar queimando sobre Rey que engoliu em seco.

Teve que estranhar a reação do noivo que bufou em irritação e revirou os olhos durante toda a cena. Sem dúvidas, depois questionaria-o sobre Kylo que nesse momento cumprimentava amigavelmente o mesmo. Voltando para perto dela com um sorriso ligeiramente malicioso.

—Você veio de carro?

— Não, por que quer saber?

— Pura cortesia, prometo que não tentarei nada que você não deseje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sério, nunca me senti tão insegura ao escrever essa breve cena do casamento, inclusive é a minha primeira vez. Espero não ter sido tão péssima como imagino.  
> Agradeço novamente se comentarem sobre o que acharam do capítulo. Estarei aguardando ansiosamente a presença de cada um.  
> Beijinhos de doce de leite ninho!


	4. O Precipício do Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá para todos(as)! Boa noite, tarde, manhã ou madrugada.   
> Sinceramente, esse é o capítulo que eu escrevi mais rápido em apenas um (dê uma boa ênfase ao um) dia. Estou muito empolgada com essa fanfic e com o retorno de todos vocês que comentam e favoritam, proporcionando uma interação maravilhosa que melhora os meus dias. Não são apenas números na gráfico de visualizações, são pessoas que adoro de coração.   
> Boa leitura e não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha nas notas finais!

__

_" Você é a única coisa que quero tocar_

_Não sabia que podia ser tão importante_

_Você é o medo, eu não ligo_

_Pois eu nunca estive tão extasiada_

_Me siga até a escuridão_

_Deixe eu te levar além do céu_

_Você vai ver o mundo ganhar vida, vida."_

 

**Ellie Goulding, Love me like you do.**

 

Rey pensava, seriamente, que jamais conheceria o quanto era embaraçoso e constrangedor o silêncio daqueles que desejam falar algo, mas se abstêm por timidez na presença do outro. Sempre fora exageradamente tagarela, seus amigos confirmavam que ás vezes ela falava pelos cotovelos ao ponto de ser levemente irritante, proporcionando pouco espaço para a fala de suas vítimas. Em sua defesa, afirmava que fazia parte do seu inconsciente uma vez que entrava numa conversa agradável, simplesmente não conseguia segurar a própria língua, sendo inconveniente em algumas situações. Mas, agora algo mudara...

Talvez, fosse a presença desafiadoramente intimidante de Kylo Ren no banco do motorista, perigosamente perto de si ao trocar de marchas do lustroso conversível negro, provavelmente um desoto de 1959 — uma autêntica relíquia clássica do tempo que a fez suprimir um arquejo de pura surpresa—, com a mão de veias saltadas tão próxima de sua coxa fazendo com que umedecesse os lábios em antecipação frustrada ao notar que seus anseios não seriam atendidos. Logicamente, ele sabia o que exatamente estava provocando, as sobrancelhas erguidas e o diabólico sorriso de canto não a enganavam nenhum pouco. Estava sendo complicado de admitir para si mesmo os pensamentos impuros que bombardeavam sua mente, desde que cruzara o caminho com ele, o controle cuidadoso com que dirigia o automóvel, como se acariciasse-o, fazia com que inevitavelmente imaginasse como seria ter aquelas mãos novamente sobre cada milímetro da sua pele.

Revirou melodramaticamente os olhos, tinha a certeza que deveria se preocupar com a possibilidade preocupante desse homem ser um psicopata que pretendia matá-la ou coisa pior, afinal não o conhecia verdadeiramente. Ela só podia ser louca em aceitar sua carona ou para piorar a situação uma pervertida, portadora de segundas intenções. Numa guinada repentina, seus devaneios voltaram-se para o que Rose dissera anteriormente durante os cumprimentos aos noivos. Pigarreou nervosa como uma adolescente cheia de hormônios em ebulição, fitando-o de esguelha com certa desconfiança.

— Então, estou diante do CEO da Primeira Ordem? — Perguntou curiosamente, mordendo de leve os lábios róseos.

Conhecia essa organização de modo superficial, através dos relatos da Sra. Solo, de seu marido e de seu irmão, Luke Skywalker que a ensinava algumas artimanhas sobre o mercado de negócios e como gerenciar uma empresa. Uma corporação poderosa bem como abundantemente rica e de péssima reputação entre seus conhecidos, que pelo seu conhecimento prévio pregava ideias que naturalmente favoreciam a classe superior. Jamais imaginou, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mirabolantes, que um dia trocaria beijos com uma pessoa como ele ou sonharia com uma transa inesquecível num banco de um desoto. Não que estivesse se auto menosprezando, mas era inacreditável e assustador que ela, uma antiga catadora de lixo, se encontrasse em tal situação.

 — Em carne e osso. — Franziu as sobrancelhas. — Esse fato a incomoda?

Ponderou essa questão por um breve instante, prendendo levemente o lábio inferior entre os dentes e inconscientemente atraindo a atenção do homem que já tinha estacionada o carro diante do seu prédio do apartamento. Não o conhecia por completo, apenas Kylo Ren, um misterioso homem que despertava vertigens deliciosas em seu ventre, acompanhadas de perto por uma inesgotável curiosidade que Rey não conseguia explicar de maneira nenhuma. E, diabos, ela realmente queria conhecê-lo.

— Não, a menos que se incomode que eu tenha sido uma sucateira na adolescência. — Abandonou a atenção da saia do vestido, fixando o olhar nos contornos tentadores de seus lábios cheios, percebeu que somente precisava inclinar-se mais um pouquinho para tê-lo novamente. Tão próximo que poderia sentir o perfume masculino do shampoo junto da loção de barbear em sua pele, meio que gostaria de prender esse cheiro em potinho para que pudesse senti-lo em qualquer momento.

 — Não importa quem você foi um dia, o passado estará morto entre nós. — Estendeu a mão para acariciar sua maçã da face, um simples roçar que fez o corpo de Rey, que fechou os olhos ao apreciar a carícia, permanecer totalmente imóvel ainda que fosse nítido o aceleramento da sua respiração. — Eu quero você com os seus defeitos e qualidades.

Inferno, aquilo já era terrivelmente demasiado para ela que o observou minuciosa por um segundo, confirmando suas suspeitas que ele pensava exatamente o mesmo ao dividir a atenção entre a sua boca e os olhos verdes como se hesitasse em tocá-la sem a sua permissão. Bom, se era isso que o impedia... Rey envolveu com urgência sua nuca para que capturasse definitivamente os lábios entre os seus, enquanto sentia os dedos de Kylo enroscarem-se em seus cabelos num aperto exigente, a fim de que a sentisse profundamente. A jovem arfou quando os lábios e os seus dentes provocaram uma leve pressão contra a pele sensível, trilhando mordidas bem como chupões desde a sua mandíbula até o ponto da pulsação na sua jugular, como um lobo faminto.

— Desejava fazer isso desde que te vi na igreja. — Confidenciou entre os beijos, a voz abafada e soando absurdamente satisfeita consigo mesmo, antes de roubar mais um beijo profundamente devastador ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos apertavam os quadris da morena. — Quero que seja minha.

Ela jamais conseguiria compreender como encontrara oxigênio naquele espaço agora tão apertado para clarear os pensamentos enevoados pelo desejo impetuoso de se entregar inteiramente para aquele homem de voz mansa. Com certa determinação beijou-o novamente, fervorosamente até que faltasse ar para ambos. Sorriu ofegante, afastando as mechas da testa de Ren.

— Aqui não, alguém poderia nos ver e... — Disse vacilante, enquanto alisava seu vestido amassado com a face rubra.

— Posso te levar para jantar amanhã? — Indagou com a ansiedade quase evidenciando-se na fala. — Pego você ás 19:30, esteja pronta.

Sorriu radiantemente maliciosa ao compreender o claro duplo sentido da afirmação, as castanhas sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio com o tom que soou praticamente como uma ordem. Em retaliação, negou um último beijo de despedida, saindo do carro com um gingado de moleca marota, que atraiu o olhar de Ben durante todo o trajeto até que entrasse segura na porta do prédio.

Rey encostou a porta de seu apartamento com as pontas dos dedos tocando os lábios inchados que formigavam deliciosamente. Sentindo-se um pouco infantil ao suspirar sonhadora com o dia de amanhã, tamanha era a sua satisfação imensa que se esqueceu não precisou informa-lo sobre o seu real endereço que logicamente de alguma forma misteriosa ele já tinha pleno conhecimento.

_..._

 

Seu curto macacão profundamente esverdeado numa tonalidade mais sombria realçava a semelhante cor de seus olhos que estavam mais intensos devido ao uso leve do escuro lápis de olho, os cabelos lisos roçavam timidamente os seus ombros desnudos já que as alças do decote em formato de ‘V’ generoso, que deixavam um espaço vazio por conta de seus seios pequenos, forneciam uma nudez bem-vinda a sua pele. Preferira manter um tom de rosa discreto em seus lábios e usava medianos saltos pretos de plataforma, nada que incomodasse os temperamentais pés. Por alguns momentos, contemplara-se dubitativa diante o espelho do quarto, temendo que estivesse emperiquitada em demasiado. Após murmurar um dane-se para sua cachola censuradora, atendeu a ligação do porteiro que lhe comunicava a chegada do homem.

 Respirando profundamente, mais uma vez como uma adolescente inexperiente, entrou no elevador com uma determinação admirável. Encontrou-o encostado no carro, vestindo uma camisa e blazer negros assim como a calça e os sapatos. Mais uma coisa que anotaria mentalmente que ele apreciava bastante essa cor sombria, que de alguma maneira apenas o fazia parecer absurdamente irresistível. Sorriu sedutora, tentando ignorar a leve tremulação no estômago ao sentir o seu olhar sobre ela. Engraçado que já o pegara fitando as curvas de seu corpo com fascinação, mas o seu olhar  _sempre_  perdurava longamente em seus olhos.

— Está encantadora, Rey.

— Digo o mesmo para você, sr. Ren.

Estendeu a mão a fim de que a beijasse brevemente, um simples roçar de lábios sobre a sua pele que enviou ondas de eletricidade por todas as áreas possíveis de seu ser, sensações eram caóticas e se acumulavam gradativamente, fazendo com ela desejasse tê-lo no capô do automóvel mesmo, um pensamento audacioso que realmente a surpreendeu. Permitiu dócil que Kylo a beijasse suavemente antes de abrir um tanto cavalheiro a porta do carro.

Durante todo o trajeto trocaram palavras amistosas sobre o clima, sim o que a timidez não faz, e a política local, o último ponto do qual realmente discordavam de opinião.

O restaurante era luxuoso, daqueles que um mísero prato custa os olhos da cara, e voltado exclusivamente para pratos com massa, como lasanhas, um tanto conveniente para a garota que considerava esse tipo de comida como o seu preferido. Uma adorável coincidência, não? O ambiente estava iluminado com calorosos tons de laranja, tornando-o mais acolhedor e romântico. O tintilar dos talheres e da música de fundo clássica eram sinceramente agradáveis para a clientela.

Depois que foram atendidos polidamente, ela sentia-se insegura nesse estabelecimento requintado, porém o toque circular dos dedos do homem sobre o dorso de sua mão, aliviou parcialmente a tensão. Inspirou deliciada com o aroma maravilhoso dos pratos sendo preparados, um sorriso largo rasgando as bochechas e talvez um ronco baixo de uma barriga de temperamento forte. Observou-o com curiosidade renovada, uma das sobrancelhas arqueando-se interrogativamente.

— Por que não me conta sobre você?

Kylo sorriu malicioso, inclinando a cabeça para um lado antes de beber um bom gole de seu vinho do porto. Tinha que se controlar para que os pensamentos virassem palavras na sua boca, esse homem era diabolicamente sexy com os seus olhos amendoados brilhando em sensualidade perturbadora. Tontura era uma palavra insuficiente para descrever a situação desastrosa da morena que felizmente tinha o autocontrole sob uma acirrada coleira.

 — Trabalho arduamente para manter uma melhor condição para os países da África que sofrem com a fome e falta de saneamento básico, o capital vem das construções de prédios para as empresas grandes ou ascensão. — Batucou os dedos no vidro da mesa. —É um trabalho simples, entretanto que necessita de atenção.

— Compreendo, a corporação é familiar?

— Não. — Seu olhar tornou-se levemente vago. — Não mantenho contato com a minha família.

Rey franziu a testa, optando por beber da sua taça de vinho que era adocicado na medida certa com a típica e gostosa dormência do álcool.

— Então, somos dois. Também não gosto de tocar nesse assunto, peço sinceras desculpas.

— Tudo bem. A senhorita faz algum curso na faculdade? — Perguntou visivelmente interessado, ainda que fosse ciente da resposta, porém deseja realmente escutar a sua melodiosa voz carregada de animação que, talvez, o contagiava.

Literalmente, ganhou o dia quando o sorriso exultante preencheu os traços delicados da ex sucateira. A sensação era entorpecedora ao receber, finalmente, aquele sorriso que o conquistou desde o primeiro dia que a vira. Quem sabe não houve mais de um coração a pulsar mais rápido durante essa noite em especial, um que jamais passara por essa experiência inquietantemente prazerosa.

A conversa foi regada a vinho e pratos deliciosos que esmagaram a fome avassaladora que habitava praticamente todas as horas na barriga da jovem. Cada olhar, sorriso e troca de palavras tornavam-se intensamente íntimos ao correr do tempo, a tensão entre eles expandindo-se ao roçar acidental de mãos. Ela agradeceu interiormente, quando Kylo solicitou a conta. Tamanho era a sua inquietação, que nem ao menos se importou que não a dividisse entre ambos. Queria  _muito_ beijá-lo até que os lábios se tornassem dormentes pela necessidade avassaladora. E foi exatamente o que fez. O precioso autocontrole fora mandado para o cafundó do Judas.

Mal dando tempo para o homem, prensou-o firmemente contra o carro, envolvendo o seu pescoço com impaciência que foi respondida através do aperto esfomeado na curva proeminente de seu quadril e da maneira em que Ren não permitia a fuga de seus lábios. Ofegou satisfeita, pois ele a queria tanto quanto ela.  

— Vamos para o meu apartamento? — Rey perguntou depois que mordiscou o seu lábio inferior.

Afastou os fios achocolatados da face, enquanto adentrava no veículo. Logo, sentiu a mão do homem possessivamente sobre a sua coxa, sentia-se tremendamente viva e sinceramente gostaria de aproveitar o máximo esse sentimento antes desconhecido como se estivesse prestes a pular do precipício rumo ao paraíso. Melhor ainda se o pulasse com a companhia de Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simmmmmmmmm, teremos um hot maroto no próximo capítulo. Ansiosos(as)? Porque eu estou pra caramba.   
> Não se esqueçam de comentar, preciso saber o que estão pensando sobre absolutamente tudo.   
> Beijões!


	5. Belo Desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeeeee! Tudo bem com vocês?   
> Porque para mim está tudo muito bom, começando por esse capítulo que foi especialmente incrível de escrever. Antes que a minha pobre cachola se esqueça, gostaria de agradecer todos que comentaram e que consequentemente me animam para continuar logo essa história. Não há palavras para descrever o quanto gosto de cada um de vocês que sempre terão um lugar no meu coração.   
> Bomm, pela imagem do cap já dá para saber que teremos cenas mais calientes do que o normal. Será que chegaremos aos finalmentes? Uiiiiiii, alguém me empresta um ventilador portátil, por favor!   
> Boa leitura!

__

_‘‘Teu olhar me incendeia._

_Tu me tens_

_E não sabe’’_

**Venus-canceriana**

 

Absolutamente, dê bastante ênfase na palavra anterior, tudo que estava sobre a redonda mesa de carvalho no apartamento bem iluminado e de tons claros da jovem terminou para o chão, provocando um baque metálico que incomodaria os pobres vizinhos velhinhos de baixo, quando seu corpo foi posto com uma urgência insanamente deliciosa sobre a superfície gélida do móvel de sua cozinha. As mãos ásperas de Kylo deslizavam provocantemente por todas as suas curvas, explorando e apertando com uma intensa dedicação, enquanto a beijava completamente faminto em possuir o máximo de seu sabor semelhante a suculentos morangos, o mesmo sentia o autocontrole desvanecer logo que as pernas da morena enlaçaram sua cintura ao diminuir ainda mais, se é que realmente havia, a distância de ambos.

Ele sorriu malicioso numa espécie ridícula de ego masculino ao descer o zíper do macacão verde numa tacada só, ao mesmo tempo em que ela desabotoava apressadamente os botões inoportunos da negra camisa social com as maçãs rosadas em ansiedade e o cabelo achocolatado todo emaranhado, deixando-a selvagemente bela.

Em parte, sorria porque agora tinha a certeza absoluta que Rey o desejava fervorosamente tanto quanto ele ou mais, a própria fazendo questão de demonstrar ao tomar as rédeas da situação após o jantar. Nesse momento, não precisava se disfarçar para vê-la e o melhor era saber que ele estava provocando todas aqueles gemidos, abafando-os com a possessividade de seu beijo. E, ainda, era tão linda que parecia roubar o ar de seus pulmões, mais uma sensação que desistira de suprimir nos últimos dias.

Desnudou o seu colo com cautela, observando minuciosamente cada detalhe de sua pele adornada em sardas castanhas, inclinou a ponta dos dedos para circundar com diabólica lentidão a delicada auréola rósea do seio direto, enquanto roçava os lábios pela meiga linha da mandíbula, afundando a cabeça na curva do pescoço que sofria com a leve pressão de seus dentes contra a pele macia. A ex sucateira prendia as mãos no volumoso cabelo ébano, ofegando deitada sobre a mesa, que jamais seria a mesma, quando sentiu a língua quente do rapaz acariciar vagarosamente o seu mamilo eriçado e uma mão grande apertar a sua coxa esquerda, numa área bem próxima de sua intimidade. De modo inconsciente, movimentou sensualmente os quadris contra o definido abdômen, agora nu, de Ren que de imediato grunhiu excitado antes de deslizar suavemente por completo sua roupa até o chão, sobrando apenas a minúscula calcinha preta.

Rey proporcionava uma visão absurdamente tentadora que logo causou uma inquietação ansiosa no interior da calça que era intensamente consciente e deliciado pelos arrepios crescentes de deleite que apossavam seu corpo meigo. Emanava vida em cada mínima atitude, mas, principalmente, em seus sorrisos que eram responsáveis por um familiar aquecimento no seu peito. Sem esquecer sobre o seu perfume inebriante e levemente adocicado, uma mistura entre o verão e morangos. E era visão mais maravilhosa e intrigante que ele já vira, tanto que não se importaria se mundo fosse a ruína enquanto estivesse com ela.

Em pura provocação, a jovem deslizou as unhas num suave roçar sobre a toda a extensão de suas costas, mais uma área que recebeu sua admiração, mordendo o lábio inferior com a respiração ofegante ao notar que subitamente ele pressionou repetidas vezes a própria excitação contra sua intimidade. Necessitava devastar aquele acúmulo enlouquecedor de tensão sexual que habitava em seu ser desde a noite da boate.  E seriamente, já não se importava se transassem no meio da cozinha sobre a mesa de madeira, tudo que desejava naquele exato instante era que eles se tornassem somente um.

Porém, o homem possuía outros planos antes que se entregassem finalmente e definitivamente um ao outro. Com os dentes percorreu um caminho perversamente torturante por toda a pele parda, que se tornou avermelhada através de suas carícias esfomeadas, conquistando arfadas desesperadas acompanhadas de perto súplicas desesperadas sempre entrecortadas por gemidos extasiantes. A garota puxava o cabelo negro com demasiada força, estimulando-o com seus toques que transbordavam em intensa paixão daquelas marcam e duram para toda a vida. 

— Kylo. — Rogou roucamente, trazendo o seu rosto com as palmas das pequenas mãos e encontrando os lábios inchados de modo breve.

 — Você fala demais, Rey. — Contestou com um sorriso largo que beirava ao cinismo. — Conheço outros jeitos melhores de usar essa boca.

A jovem praguejou momentaneamente indignada, antes de ser arrebatada pelo hálito quente de Ren que adensou sobre a sua intimidade sensível, semelhante àquela nuvem de calor agradável que é transmitido pelo uso de uma lareira incansável, após rasgar abruptamente a última peça íntima de renda negra que o impedia de realmente vê-la como sempre quis. Seu olhar atento que lampejava luxuriosamente em desejo, observou a admirado toda a constituição encantadora desde os apetitosos lábios delineados, a linha da mandíbula, os arredondados seios pequenos, as curvas proeminentes dos quadris e o seu ponto entre as pernas que praticamente suplicava pelo seu toque.

— Então, o que você está esperando? — Provocou com um apenas fio de voz que sobrevivera durante essa empreitada descabida.

Kylo, evidentemente estava divertindo-se nessa situação, estreitou os olhos avelã por um segundo como se estivesse ofendido com a provocação insinuante, antes que mergulhasse a cabeça no seu íntimo com determinação ferrenha. Mal conseguiu pensar de forma correta, quando o rapaz a extasiou com os lentos movimentos circulares da língua bem como o uso ousado dos dedos longos que a penetravam cuidadosamente, logo, num impulso vertiginoso arqueou o quadril para receber mais e mais dessas sensações arrebatadoras. Se houvesse, de fato, oxigênio disponível para que divagasse, provavelmente se assombraria com a verdade de que ninguém a tocara dessa forma, somente para agradá-la.

Já ele pensava que era verdadeiramente inacreditável a capacidade que Rey conseguia enlouquecê-lo ainda mais, partindo de início com a sua existência desconcertante que extraía o seu controle. Caso fosse a sua vontade, a reivindicaria ali mesmo sobre a mesa dura bem no meio da cozinha, já não sabia se conseguiria aguentar o mesmo por mais tempo. Sorriu presunçoso, sentindo as unhas dela arranharem suavemente o seu couro cabeludo, consequentemente o estimulando a intensificar os movimentos sendo acompanhado pelo gingado dos quadris que de certa forma o orientava.  

E então continuou suas carícias que a faziam delirar loucamente, quase alcançando o êxtase com ele devidamente concentrado em sua tarefa no meio de suas pernas, as volumosas mechas escuras presas entre seus dedos como uma de suas reações para aquele toque perturbadoramente gostoso. Mas, ainda assim, queria o corpo provocador dele sobre o seu num ritmo que a fizesse se perder no precipício do ápice e principalmente que alcançassem juntos. Talvez, depois tivessem tempo para que treinassem novas posições. Mas, agora a morena verdadeiramente precisava que Ren estivesse dentro dela e duvidava que ele não desejasse o mesmo.

—  _Kylo..._ eu quero você.

Após um longo momento, seu rosto afogueado surgiu acima de seu ventre com as maçãs da face vermelhas como um tomatão, assim como as orelhas proeminentes, e os olhos castanhos claros transbordando em pura luxúria, as pupilas dilatadas predominando sobre a tonalidade de avelã das íris. A garota não pode conter um miado de decepção logo que sentiu a ausência calorosa do afago persistente no seu sexo, porém, mesmo assim, fitou os seus olhos determinadamente.

Não foi preciso dizer uma única palavra somente, pois ela migrou as delicadas mãos para o zíper da calça, consciente que estava mais do que preparada para ele. Se pudesse eleger o detalhe mais inacreditável de absolutamente tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias, sem dúvidas seria a forma inquietantemente carinhosa e envolvente com que os olhos de Kylo faziam amor com os seus. Não existiam palavras suficientes ou existentes para descrever essa sensação.

Rey roubou novamente seus lábios num beijo lento e profundo, permitindo que se posicionasse sobre seu corpo e ambos se movendo tortuosamente sem pressa, ainda não conectados de verdade. Roçando a pele contra pele e suspiros de satisfação preenchendo o ambiente. O momento não poderia ser melhor, quando a infeliz da campainha chiou estridentemente uma vez, fazendo com que os dois se sobressaltassem assustados.

— Shhhh, tudo bem. — Tranquilizou ao entrelaçar os dedos e, em seguida, beijar a ponta do nariz pontilhado de incontáveis sardas que apenas a deixavam absurdamente linda. — Vamos ignorar.

Eles tentaram afastar o barulho esganiçado durante os deliciosos afagos. No entanto, o constante ruído fora substituído por uma convocação preocupada que chamava pela garota que começou verdadeiramente a se irritar tanto que espalmou as palmas das mãos no abdômen de Kylo para que se afastasse.

— Desculpa. — Beijou-o brevemente, mal sendo um leve roçar de lábios. — Mas, tenho que ir lá para verificar quem é. Podemos continuar depois?

O homem afastou os fios negros no meio da testa, abandonando-a um pouco decepcionado e com um problema irritante no meio das pernas. A sua única resposta foi um grunhido em concordância.

De modo silencioso, observou-a vestir apressada as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, alisá-las, tentar melhorar o estado selvagem dos cabelos achocolatados, o que obviamente não funcionou, e dar uma piscadinha cúmplice para ele antes que desaparecesse do cômodo. Infelizmente, não estava pronto para o que viria a seguir. Ao agachar para recuperar sua calça amassada, deparou-se cara a cara com um peludo gato preto que possuía uma grande cicatriz, recobrindo a área do olho direito. O estranho era que o animal não agia como um gato qualquer, considerando que estreitou os olhos verdes em ameaça silenciosa e ergueu a patinha de unhas perigosamente afiadas antes de se retirar do recinto sacudindo os quadris com arrogância. Será que ele vira a cena que se desenrolara anteriormente?

_Era só o que faltava: um gato assassino._

...

Rey tentava melhorar o seu estado lamentável, mas também sabia que era praticamente impossível já que os seus lábios estavam inchados, as bochechas rosas e chupões, que escondeu com o cabelo, distribuídos por todo o pescoço. Deveria processar o serzinho que a fizera ter uma quase transa, até porque o Dráuzio Varella não recomendava que as atividades sexuais fossem interrompidas repentinamente, não é saudável!

Já estava com uma carranca estampada nos traços do rosto ao abrir a porta. Ergueu as sobrancelhas em curiosidade inegável, quando encontrou ninguém menos do que Poe postado à frente de sua porta, segurando casualmente duas caixas de pizza de calabresa, soubera pelo cheiro, sua preferida. Tardou somente dois segundos para que compreendesse o que sinceramente ele pretendia.

— Você demorou abrir, já estava preocupado.

Puxou a porta para que perto de sua cabeça a fim de que seu amigo não vislumbrasse Kylo em sua sala de estar. Não era uma hora propícia para apresentá-lo, ainda mais que não havia algo mais concreto, porém logo teria se dependesse da sua vontade, entre eles. Seria especialmente difícil recusar uma pizza de calabresa, mas ela era forte e superaria essa trágica perda.

— É que eu estava me arrumando para uma festa e não escutei a campainha. — Tentou soar verdadeira, algo que não era de sua natureza terrivelmente sincera. — Uma droga, não?

— Ah... é, então, por isso que o seu queixo está manchado de batom. — Entreolhou pensativamente a pizza e a garota. — Pensei que você não sairia hoje, logo me perguntei: por que não uma noite de filmes entre  _amigos_?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmamente como um cachorrinho, sentindo-se uma péssima mentirosa.

— Pois é, surpreendi-me com esse convite inesperado.

— Então, de qualquer maneira, vamos deixar para depois. — Respondeu com um ar de pura decepção.

— Haverá mais, certamente. — Afirmou enfaticamente, temendo que sua voz soasse entusiasmada.

Logicamente, seu miserável coração apertou-se de pena por enganar um amigo tão próximo como Poe. Mas, em sua defesa, ele fora o responsável pela ruína daquela que seria a melhor noite do ano. Uma mentirinha dessas não poderia fazer mal. Respirou profundamente, contendo um pouco do entusiasmo para que o homem não a considerasse com uma louca, e retornou para cozinha em passos deliberadamente largos para sua constituição pequena.

O seu sorriso exultante desapareceu ao notar que Kylo já vestira toda a roupa durante sua ausência, provavelmente não pretendia permanecer por mais tempo. Escorando-se no vão do aposento, esperou que o seu olhar se erguesse da tela do celular para ela, algo que ocorreu mais rápido do que esperava.

— Era apenas um vizinho que me pediu um pouco de açúcar emprestado. — Encarou pensativa as próprias unhas com o esmalte praticamente desgastado. — Você não ficará, não é?

— Bem que eu gostaria, no entanto tenho uma reunião inesperada na empresa e não posso me ausentar. — Disse, enquanto cruzava o ambiente como um felino até que tocasse a sua face com a mão áspera. — Não se preocupe, você será bem recompensada.

— Ótimo, porque eu cobrarei.

Rey inclinou-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo uma última vez nessa noite que se provou um verdadeiro desastre de suas expectativas.


	6. Sobre escolhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, tudo bem com vocês?   
> Esse chapter será mais light e para que conheçam melhor a Rey.   
> Boa leitura!

__

_"A esperança dança na corda bamba de sombrinha_

_E em cada passo dessa linha_

_Pode se machucar_

_Azar_

_A esperança equilibrista_

_Sabe que o show de todo artista tem que continuar"_

 

**Ellis Regina, O bêbado e a equilibrista**

Thomas habilmente agarrou o seu pulso em um momento de pura distração dos seus pensamentos entorpecidos que vagueavam em grande constância para a noite anterior, de como o corpo de Kylo se encaixava com perfeição, de seus lábios que sugavam toda a sua alma, e até mesmo de como a aparição do estraga prazeres, vulgo Poe, arruinara a sua diversão. Fazia um número considerável de dias em que se mantinha com a mente submergida nas nuvens, naturalmente, como consequência temia que essa brincadeira tola se tornasse algo sério. E segundo o seu histórico desastroso de experiências havia uma grande margem propícia para problemas sentimentais que sempre terminavam com um pote inteiro de sorvete de manga.

Um rosnado irritado fez com que se livrasse dessas divagações, torcendo repentinamente as mãos ossudas do professor de defesa pessoal, com uma força absurda para a sua constituição um tanto baixinha, que logo foi ao chão como um saco de batatas, ofegando em exaustão e sentindo incontáveis gotas de suor salpicarem pela nuca. Ofereceu amigavelmente a mão para que ele se erguesse, auxílio que foi aceito de forma quase que imediata.

Há exatos três anos que ela se ingressou na academia ‘‘Jedi’’, no intuito de finalmente aprender como se defender de pessoas que poderiam apresentar um risco em potencial, como por exemplo, aqueles homens, a palavra besta seria mais adequada, do lixão em Jakku. Desde a sua chegada, o instrutor da casa subestimava a sua determinação, alegando que levaria anos para que o derrubasse durante uma luta. Bem, a menininha indefesa levou apenas um mês para deixá-lo de joelhos diante de meia dúzia de alunos veteranos e novatos. Fora uma situação humilhante, mas que demonstrou o quanto ele julgava erroneamente a força de uma mulher.

— Parece que você está no mundo da lua, Rey. — Ele repreendeu em ar de censura, comprimindo os lábios. — Não evitou os meus ataques e deixou que os seus movimentos fossem completamente imprecisos.

Ela estreitou os olhos verdes divertidamente, enquanto despejava todo o conteúdo da garrafa de água fria sobre a grudenta pele suada na tentativa de aliviar o calor que parecia derretê-la como um mero cubo de gelo. Um sorriso brincalhão rasgando suas proeminentes maçãs da face ao sair facilmente do tatame rumo ao banheiro feminino para que se livrasse daquela sujeira pegajosa.

— Engraçado que, ainda assim, você acabou no chão.

— Você teve sorte. — Meneou negativamente a careca lustrosa. — Nem sempre a terá.

— Tudo bem, mestre. — Brincou com mínima troça, fazendo uma breve reverência antes de desaparecer no interior do vestiário.

Felizmente, encontrou-o vazio de outras pessoas e é claro que verificou pelo menos três vezes para que tivesse a certeza absoluta de sua solidão bem-vinda. Pôde ter a agradável liberdade de trancar a porta e despir calmamente o short de malha e o top de algodão macio diante do espelho largo, observando com atenção o corpo exausto depois de inúmeros exercícios físicos. Percorreu suavemente os dedos sobre cada marca deixada por Kylo, tentando imitar o seu toque efervescente e falhando miseravelmente, quando não conseguiu surtir nenhum efeito semelhante.

Suspirou derrotada, desistindo da empreitada ousada. Libertou os cabelos da trancinha fofa ao escutar a vibração endoidada do seu celular que estava depositado sobre o granito polido dos lavabos. Curiosamente, olhou o aplicativo de mensagem, ignorando algumas completamente desnecessárias que desejavam bom dia com grandes flores e, em seguida, cobrindo os lábios de surpresa com a outra mão ao visualizar o pedido que ele fizera. Jamais duvidaria caso alguém lhe disse que os seus olhos se suicidaram assombrados ao pular das órbitas naquele exato momento.

**‘‘Gostaria realmente de levá-la a um lugar especial. Teria como você escapar do seu trabalho por alguns dias? ’’**

E agora? Seria praticamente impossível persuadir o seu chefe para que a liberasse no mínimo por duas horas de almoço, pior ainda se fossem mais de dois dias. Mas, apenas a simples e maravilhosa visão de desfrutar um final de semana inteiro com Ren, deixava-a bastante inquieta. Certamente, valeria o esforço depois do que sentiu naquele episódio trágico da mesa, que jamais seria a mesma, na cozinha. Bom, poderia tentar e  _quem sabe_  encontraria o patrão de bom humor, acontecimento quase inexistente em sua experiência. Não custava tentar e bem como ser otimista.

Respondeu ansiosa, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior assim como roeu algumas unhas infelizes em suas existências. Em outros tempos, desprezaria abertamente os seus atos recentes em que basicamente se jogava no colo do homem, que era quase um desconhecido. Porém, uma vez que provara da deliciosa tentação já não conseguia evitar de desejar mais e mais, de sentir finalmente como seria tê-lo de verdade, sussurrando o seu nome com a voz rouca. 

**‘‘Tenho que ver com o meu chefe para que ele me libere. Não posso prometer nada, mas seria maravilhoso passar algumas horas com você sem interrupções desagradáveis. ; ) ’’**

**‘‘Estarei aguardando a sua resposta. ’’**

Um sorriso de pura satisfação brincou em seus lábios, quando a resposta chegou rapidamente depois de apenas dois segundos. Fechou a conversa ao notar que o sr. Solo também requisitava sua atenção, lentamente um vinco de preocupação formou-se no meio das sobrancelhas expressivas ao mesmo tempo em que assegurava que chegaria logo em sua casa. Tentou miseravelmente fazer com que Han lhe contasse sobre o que precisava lhe dizer com tanta urgência, mas de modo previsível a informação lhe foi negada veemente.

Entrou na ducha agradavelmente morna, que relaxou seus músculos dolorosamente tensos, com as divagações vagando em milhares de possibilidades engenhosas que sempre se voltavam para um assunto particularmente e especialmente doloroso. Teve que menear a cabeça com ar de negação para afastar tal ideia, permitindo que fosse, pelo menos em alguns minutos, absorvida pelo prazer de tomar um bom banho. A mente tornando-se convenientemente vazia de qualquer raciocínio perturbador.

_..._

 

Vestia uma escura calça jeans azul, uma leve regata branca, uma jaqueta de couro negro e calçava um par de botas marrons de confortáveis saltos medianas quando cutucou hesitante o redondo botãozinho da campainha da borracharia que estranhamente se mantinha fechada durante a tarde do sábado. Correu os dedos pensativamente pela pequena trança antes que Han, com o semblante inexpressivo e acenando a mão em reconhecimento, escancarasse a porta branca permitindo assim a sua entrada que foi imediatamente comemorada pelo abraço do amoroso pastor alemão, Chewie. Rey aguardou que ele a alcançasse através da lenta cadeira de rodas, resultado de um infeliz acidente de carro, para que se acomodasse no sofá de couro castanho lustroso.

— Espero que eu não esteja atrapalhando os seus planos. — Declarou receosa, apertando a alça da bolsa.

Ele enlaçou os dedos sobre o colo, ponderando na mente o que exatamente falaria a seguir. Atitude que não era comum para o homem de humor sempre politicamente incorreto e que não poupava tiradas cômicas por pior que fosse a situação, logo provocando um nó na garganta da garota que já imaginava o rumo da discussão inesperada.

— A fisioterapia pode muito bem esperar, menina. — Estendeu a mão para a mesa da sala de estar, a fim de que pegasse uma pasta ligeiramente gorda de papéis. — Na realidade, só faço esse negócio pela Leia. Já sei que as minhas pernas pediram aposentadoria eterna.

— Se passar a acreditar nessa ideia pessimista, apenas a fará realidade. — Disse ao pousar a face sobre o punho fechado, as sobrancelhas erguidas negativamente. 

Han pestanejou inquieto, desviando o olhar para o cachorro que implorava pela atenção da jovem.

— Atualmente, não sei mais no que acreditar. Talvez, esse seja o mau da velhice. Quando jovens sempre pensamos que sabemos sobre tudo e todos, que seremos os donos dos nossos destinos.

— Mas, o senhor me chamou...  Descobriu alguma informação nova?

— Devo confessar para você que eu já considerava essa investigação como um caso praticamente arquivado. — Tamborilou os dedos enrugados sobre o papel. — Somente continuei por sua causa, já que nunca desistiu de desvendar o próprio passado. Desde segunda, um dos meus amigos de confiança descobriu sobre o verdadeiro paradeiro dos seus  _pais_  e com sorte, admito um pouco surpreso, conseguiu muitas informações sobre os dois.

Rey ofegou incrédula, passando nervosamente a palma da mão sobre o rosto em inúmeras vezes. Sempre desejara saber quem era realmente os responsáveis pela sua existência, mas agora ouvir que a sua vontade podia ser realizada com apenas alguns papéis era praticamente desconcertante. Digamos que todas as respostas estavam ali, bem ao seu alcance depois de vinte anos de curiosidade. Porém, será que realmente queria descobrir a verdade? Sabia que ás vezes a incerteza era reconfortante de certa maneira.

— Posso? — Estendeu a mão ansiosa para pegá-la das mãos do Solo.

Encarou a pasta com o cenho franzido e os lábios comprimidos, absorvendo o seu peso considerável e sentindo o olhar do homem que provavelmente aguardava uma reação mais emotiva de sua parte, lágrimas ou um tremor nos braços. No entanto, nada disso viria. Ainda não se sentia pronta para essa descoberta e sinceramente nem imaginava quando estaria.

_..._

Ela bebia um café especialmente amargo numa cafeteria charmosa, bastante próxima de sua casa. Fitava o vazio, com a estufada pasta repousada no meio da mesa quadrada sendo completamente ignorada por Rey que convenientemente mantinha a mente no mundo da lua. Ainda que optasse por essa atitude, em alguns momentos lágrimas, que eram rapidamente extintas pelo dorso da mão, escorriam pelas suas maçãs da face. Talvez fosse uma covarde ao negar um confronto com sua própria origem.

Pestanejou confusamente, interrompendo a vadiação de seu cérebro, quando um alto pigarro masculino surgiu ao seu lado. De modo imediato, encontrou com o olhar levemente curioso o culpado pelo seu ligeiro assombro, franzindo as longas sobrancelhas e esboçando um sorriso ao se dar conta de quem era. Dificilmente, esqueceria daqueles ressecados cabelos loiros e a armação exagerada de óculos mesmo que aqueles traços realmente recordassem outra pessoa.

 — Matt?

 — Posso sentar? — Perguntou incerto, apontando para a cadeira à frente da garota que hesitou por um breve minuto.

— É claro. — Descansou a xícara na superfície lisa da mesa.  — Que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui.

— Sim, mas está tudo bem com você? Se me permite a pergunta. — Puxou as mangas do suéter cinza, sem desviar os olhos castanhos de seu semblante fechado.

— Está tão evidente assim? — Balbuciou, brincando com uma mecha lisa do cabelo entre os dedos gorduchos. — Humm, talvez seja bom contar para alguém que não me conhece tão bem.

Ele inclinou-se para perto, contendo a curiosidade em seus olhos já que Rey aparentava um estranho ar silencioso, algo que lhe era extremamente incomum julgando pelas suas experiências anteriores. A peruca pinicava bastante na sua alva pele, mas valia a pena se fosse por ela ou pelo bem da ciência atual. O que não daria para abraçá-la apertado naquele momento para que seu incômodo esmorecesse?

— Não se incomode comigo, pode falar o que desejar.

— Certo. — Também se inclinou como se fosse relatar um segredo de estado. — Entretanto, se você disser para alguém o que lhe direi, tenha a certeza que darei de comer as suas bolas para o Benny.

— Benny? — Indagou com a testa franzida, recuando brevemente para trás.

A morena sorriu brincalhona antes que bebericasse o café mais uma vez.

— É o meu gato temperamental, geralmente ele não gosta da presença de homens da minha casa.

_‘‘Então, está tudo explicado. ’’_ Ben, imediatamente, pensou convicto.

— Prometo não contar, pode confiar em mim caso seja o seu desejo.

Rey entreolhou o papel e a face do seu novo amigo, as dúvidas momentâneas martelando em seu campo de ideias. Quer dizer, mal o conhecia verdadeiramente, como poderia revelar algo tão íntimo para um desconhecido? Era nessas horas que o famoso ‘‘dane-se’’ aparecia.

— Eu nunca soube quem era os meus pais biológicos ou a razão que acarretou o meu abandono no orfanato da cidade com apenas cinco anos de idade. E           agora quinze anos depois, tenho todas as respostas que procurei nessa pasta. — Apontou com um simples meneio. — A questão é que não sei se quero saber sobre eles, não sei o que fazer agora.

Limpou uma lágrima atrevida antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito, observando fixamente os próprios pés com interesse repentino.

— Confesso que nunca passei por uma situação dessas, não posso sequer imaginar o que está se desenrolando no seu coração. No entanto, não se pressione a fazer algo que evidentemente lhe doí, dê tempo ao tempo até que se sinta segura em relação a esse assunto.

Um silêncio reflexivo perdurou-se entre os dois durante alguns consideráveis minutos. Rey respirou fundo, absorvendo cada palavra até que se propusesse a bebericar o resto da bebida quente, finalmente afastando esse tema para algo mais leve, desfrutando de mais momentos com Matt que era incrivelmente compreensivo e que parecia lhe entender mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.  No fim do dia, guardou a pasta no fundo da gaveta e permitiu que a esperança vivesse em seu coração.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então????   
> Falem o que acharam dessa parte da história, aguardarei ansiosamente cada um de vocês. Antes que me esqueça, devo ressaltar que não retornei a ativa no site, mas, talvez eu apareça por aqui.   
> Beijxxs!


	7. Bolo de chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, meus amores!   
> Estou mega feliz em atualizar esta fanfic em especial, principalmente depois das aventuras que passei com o meu computador insano. Escrevi três versões desse capítulo até que me satisfiz com essa, espero que gostem. Proporciona-me um ânimo a mais para perseverar nessa jornada.   
> ATENÇÃO:   
> • Uma informação importantíssima - mudei o curso da Rey para Letras, antes era Arquelogia.   
> Perdoem qualquer errinho, ainda não contactei minha beta, que é um anjo de verdade! <3   
> Boa leitura!

__

_‘‘O que você precisa_

_É de um retoque total_

_Vou transformar o seu rascunho_

_Em arte final_

_Agora não tem jeito_

_Cê tá numa cilada_

_Cada um por si_

_Você por mim e mais nada.’’_

 

**Kid Abelha, Como Eu Quero**

 

Rey rodopiava descontraidamente por toda a pequena cozinha, a alma tão leve quanto uma pluma de cisne, a cantar a sua música predileta do Kid Abelha, acompanhando fielmente o rádio que a reproduzia na terceira vez através de seu pen-drive dourado, enquanto procurava os últimos ingredientes para o seu bolo de chocolate dos Deuses. Essa agitação culinária era a perfeita indicação que sentia a chama tremulante da inspiração para a criação de uma nova história nascer e expandir lentamente em sua mente numa teia instigante de cenas aleatórias que criavam um enredo peculiar, mas precisava ingerir uma considerável quantidade de reconfortante chocolate antes de botar definitivamente a mão na massa ou melhor na máquina antiquada e amada de escrever, sim, adquirira essa relíquia com o professor de redação na época do ensino médio e até hoje a tinha como se fosse o seu bebê precioso.

Uma perspectiva um tanto animadora ou estranha de aproveitar a noite de segunda-feira após trabalhar feito uma condenada na lanchonete sob a supervisão maléfica do patrão escravagista que não deixava escapar um erro sequer. Em outras circunstâncias, estaria prostrada no sofazão sem conseguir, ao menos, movimentar um músculo e roncando tão ruidosamente como um motor de caminhão, daqueles centenários e extremamente gastos. Embora pudesse muito bem estar nesse estado de entorpecimento, com o bônus de que Benny aproveitaria da situação para enrolar-se no seu corpo como erva daninha resistente, nesse momento gostaria de dar uma agitadinha na rotina normalmente monótona.

Meneou a cabeça divertida ao pensar no que o seu gato negro estaria fazendo exatamente naquele instante uma vez que odiava com todas as suas forças felinas qualquer baderna que interrompesse o seu silêncio sagrado, ainda que fosse obra de sua dona. Era bastante provável que estivesse destruindo com suas longas garras afiadas algo apreciado pela jovem, que realmente não se enganara nesse pensamento. Num quarto de distância, realizava a sua vingança particular ao transformar as luvas de boxe prediletas num montanhazinha de poeira, somente para depois fugir pela janela escancarada.

Mexia caprichosamente a massa achocolatada, dava preferência em fazê-lo á moda antiga, com uma rústica concha de madeira, do que simplesmente despejar todos os ingredientes no liquidificador. Considerava que o resultado final, se o fizesse dessa maneira, era absurdamente mais gostoso, tanto que quase tinha um orgasmo ao degustar daquela maravilha mundana. Já pensara na possibilidade que se não possuísse essa paixão descontrolada pelo ato de escrever, poderia dedicar-se a gastronomia e principalmente na área dos doces.

Estava com a mente tão dispersa assim como envolvida completamente pela voz da cantora que não notou a palpitação desenfreada do celular, que fora deixado de lado no aparador da televisão há algumas horas, vibrando em ininterruptos três minutos devido à mensagens para posteriormente duas ligações. Além de tudo, deliciava-se com o chão fresquinho ao andar com os pés confortavelmente descalços, era uma de suas particularidades, sempre que podia abandonava os chinelos ou as sapatilhas, desfrutando de uma sensação libertadora bem parecida com aquele momento em que se livrava do aperto sufocante do sutiã.

Depositava toda massa nas duas formas redondas quando a campainha tocou demoradamente. Parou o seu trabalho, pensando em quem poderia ser aquelas horas, se bem que não estava deveras tarde, enquanto lambia a colher de pau antes que a largasse na pia para ser lavada. Observou rapidamente o estado da sua larguinha blusa branca e azul claro short jeans, e de seu cabelo desgrenhados preso num coque verdadeiramente selvagem, atinando que não se importava na realidade.

Imaginou que não seria Rose e muito menos Finn já que ambos ainda aproveitavam a lua de mel na Guatemala, até tinham enviado algumas fotos da viagem dias atrás. Ansiava para que não fosse Poe, que finalmente tivesse assumido de uma vez por todas o relacionamento com a Jess, uma garota maravilhosa ,e que esquecesse a história de amizade com benefícios que se acabara exatamente há um ano. Já bastava aquele dia em que ele atrapalhara um grande negócio. Mas, talvez, deveria cogitar que fosse apenas um vizinho chato que lhe importunava pedindo sal ou açúcar.

Prendendo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, escancarou-a. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, observando-o minuciosa dos pés á cabeça. Não negaria se alguém lhe questionasse que uma parte de seu inconsciente torcia, como uma adoidada líder de torcida cheia de hormônios em ebulição, a fim de que o seu visitante fosse Kylo Ren. Mais tarde teria que aliviar o sofrimento de Santo Antônio, por enquanto. Brincadeiras a parte, não sentia que precisava de um homem para se sentir completa, realizada ou algo do tipo. Sempre estivera sozinha, aprendendo a conviver bem com a solidão desde pequenina. Estava surpresa ao vê-lo parado diante da porta, mas nem tanto.

— Então, livre dos negócios por uma noite? — Questionou, pousando teatralmente as mãos na cintura, com uma castanha sobrancelha arqueada. Não esquecera tão fácil assim como não perdoara aquela desculpa fajuta após a interrupção detestável de Poe.

Ele vestia um negro suéter fofinho, as mãos enfiadas casualmente nos bolsos da calça cinza. O atraente cabelo volumoso, um de seus principais charmes segundo a jovem que apreciou prender seus dedos naqueles fios macios, continuava a precisar de uma visita no barbeiro, mas essa ideia particularmente parece uma das piores do mundo. Fitou-a longamente e intensamente sem desgrudar os olhos dos seus, fazendo com que perdesse uma boa quantidade de oxigênio.

— Eles não serão um problema desde que não tenhamos de lidar com visitantes indesejados. — O seu olhar parou por um momento, aparentando diversão, sobre os lábios bem desenhados da morena que apresentam uma visível camada de farinha. — Está muito ocupada?

— Bem, creio que estou terminando. — Ela deu um passo para o lado, sugerindo para que finalmente entrasse. — Pode entrar, apenas não repare na minha bagunça.

A jovem espera pacientemente até que ele entre para poder fechar a porta com um sorriso satisfeito brincando em suas feições. Embora, soubesse o que fazer ao certo tendo como acompanhante, Kylo Ren parado próximo a cozinha, ou seja, perto de sua mesa. Antes que a situação se tornasse mais constrangedora com a sua falta de reação, retorna a cozinhar ao mesmo tempo que sentia o sangue subir para a face, irritantemente consciente de seu olhar atento.

— Você faz bolos para vender?

Observou-o pelo canto do olho, colocando as formas dentro do forno quente que ligara há um tempão e o suficiente para transformá-lo numa máquina potente e menos preguiçosa.

— Quem dera que eu possuísse alguma habilidade na arte da culinária. — Riu divertida com tal perspectiva. — É que sou uma amante do consumo de açúcar antes de botar as minhas ideias no papel.

— Olha só, então estou diante de uma escritora prodigiosa. — Comentou ao sentar na cadeira da bancada de granito.

— O que posso dizer? — Rey dá de ombros, aproximando-se perigosamente dele, encostando os cotovelos na pedra fria e sorrindo largamente, não sendo ciente do efeito que esse sorriso em especial causava em Ben. — Tenho um talento exorbitante habitando nesse corpitcho lindo que Deus me deu.

Acompanhou a sua breve risada, sem se envergonhar de seu riso de porquinho da índia que sofre de ataque cardíaco. Um sorriso de lado desenhando-se em seus lábios sujos de farinha de trigo, os olhos verdes brilhando radiantes e verdadeiros para ele que não resistiu aquelas covinhas que surgiram inocentemente nas suas maçãs da face e pior ainda era a sua pele pontilhada de sardas meigas. Caminha deliberadamente até a garota, nunca utilizando a pressa e cheio de segurança em cada passo, praticamente um felino.

— O que foi? — Perguntou repentinamente confusa, a voz que se tornava fraca ao observá-lo tão próximo novamente, transformando os seus últimos sonhos em realidade. Sendo cruelmente inesperado.

Permitiu silenciosamente que Kylo acariciasse sua mandíbula com os dedos ásperos, puxando firmemente o seu rosto para o dele. A princípio Rey sente-se intimidada devido a delicadeza desconcertante em que seus lábios são pressionados, porém, reage quase que instantaneamente com uma necessidade antes inexistente, que enlouquece seu pobre coração, no momento que sua cintura é envolvida pelos braços possessivos que diminuem a pouca distância entre ambos.

Assistiu ofegante quando um gemido exaurido fugiu de sua garganta ao ser colocada sobre o balcão da cozinha, a sua superfície gélida em contato com a sua pele que ardia em desejo crescente e terrivelmente incontrolável. Era assim que acontecia ao tê-lo somente para ela, numa experiência surpreendente incomum, perdia todas as estribeiras e pensamentos racionais, entregando-se inteiramente

Provando de seu gosto inconfundível, algo bem próximo ao sabor entorpecente do álcool e doce como chocolate deliciosamente quente. Em seus braços, a jovem sente tudo o que sempre procurou e mais um pouco. Delicadeza, firmeza, cuidado e principalmente egoísmo com que ele lentamente devorava sua alma em cada mínimo detalhe, como ao morder o seu lábio inferior, apertar as curvas proeminentes do quadril contra o seu corpo, soltando o seu cabelo do aperto do elástico a fim de que enroscasse os dedos nos fios achocolatados e inacreditavelmente perfumados.

Nunca fora beijada com tanto ardor ou paixão desmedida, agora já não saberia dizer qual adjetivo mais se adequava à ocasião. Apenas concentrando seus sentimentos desordenados em fundir ainda mais os seu corpos da mesma forma que uniram suas bocas. Beijando intensamente os lábios do outro, até que não fosse mais possível senti-los.

Buscava sôfrega por fôlego, a face próxima de Ren tanto que os seus narizes se roçavam delicadamente, num suave toque de algodão. Os seus olhos esmeraldas recebiam novamente a sanidade com a diferença que eles se alargaram em apreensão ao sentir a fumaça de algo queimando no forno.

Correu aloucada para longe de seu carrasco, agarrando o primeiro pano de prato que avistou, em seguida afugentando a fumaça enegrecida do que um dia seria dois belos bolos de chocolate.

— Meus lindos e preciosos bebês foram-se tão inocentes e puros neste mundo cruel. — Lamuriou-se tristemente.

_**...** _

Talvez, devesse agradecer a Reed Hastings e Marc Randolph por inventarem a Netflix que agora era o seu único plano B, além das pizzas quentinhas de calabresa do seu Jacinto Pinto que substituíram o vazio emocional da perda de seus filhos recém-nascidos. Mordia esfomeada o último pedaço de uma delas com os pés posicionadas sobre as pernas de Kylo que também devorava a sua última, assistindo atento um filme de guerra no espaço.

Tendo uma ideia súbita, logicamente bebeu um longo gole de refrigerante antes de fazer o que pretendia, subiu em seu colo e correu os dedos pelo contorno de seus lábios, feliz com o fato de que deixara o cabelo livre em suas costas. Sentiu-se satisfeita ao presenciar o choque momentâneo que lampeja em seus olhos de avelã somente para ser substituído por aquela névoa familiar, conduziu suas mãos até a cintura. Ofegou quando o rapaz tentou beijá-la antes do momento adequado.

— Não, dessa vez que eu ditarei as regras. — Rey mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de sua vítima que engoliu em seco ao sentir sua pele se arrepiar devido ao hálito inquietantemente quente.

Suas íris  em malícia roçar os seus dentes sobre a jugular pulsante do pescoço, movimentando diabolicamente seu bumbum sobre o colo de Ren que rosnou baixo na tentativa que tomar definitivamente as rédeas da situação. Antes que ele pudesse concretizar o seu raciocínio, seus lábios foram roubados por um beijo que literalmente o devorava em cada mínimo detalhe. Perguntou-se se ela poderia sentir o seu coração pulsando louco contra o peito, acelerando ainda mais quando não lhe foi permitido escapar para  respirar adequadamente. Gostaria de verdade de deitá-la bruscamente contra o sofá verde e possuí-la seguindo os seus desejos desde que a vira pela primeira vez na lanchonete.

No entanto, mais tarde teriam tempo para isso. Por enquanto, aceitaria que o controle estivesse nas mãos da antiga sucateira ou melhor da sua Rey que estremeceu ao ser pressionada por uma ereção bem no meio de suas pernas, aumentando a pulsação de seu ventre que se alastrava por todo o seu corpo como um veneno extremamente potente.

Impulsionada por essa intensa luxúria, retirou apressadamente o suéter felpudo apenas para que migrasse perversamente sua boca sobre o pescoço, a clavícula e os ombros, degustando do gosto almíscar de sua pele que reagia sensível aos seus beijos. Ainda que Kylo se mostrasse submisso aos seus toques torturantes, era o responsável por conduzir, com maestria, a dança de ambos os quadris. Maravilhava-se em vê-la daquela forma, bem na sua frente, portando a respiração entrecortada, a face ruborizada, os cabelos emaranhados emoldurando o rosto e os ombros, os lábios entreabertos em arquejos e gemidos enquanto simulavam a união de seus corpos com o único empecilho das roupas. Problema que foi parcialmente resolvido pela jovem que jogou a blusa para longe de si.   

Aproveitou-se impiedoso que a morena se perdera naquele ritmo, em que também quase se entregara, para deitar-se no sofá extremamente macio, sem que permitisse a liberdade para as suas coxas enroscadas como erva daninha na região próxima a virilha, com ela dominadora sobre si. Suas mãos vagaram para os bolsos do short, estimulando-a mais uma vez a continuar essa tormenta, ao longo que beijava lentamente o vale dos seios antes que desse total atenção de sua língua e dente apenas para eles, deixando marcas para o futuro.

Rey mal conseguia pensar diante daquelas carícias enlouquecedoras, mas fora o suficiente para abaixar o jeans e abrir a braguilha de sua calça. Felizmente, uma divina luz de lucidez iluminou sua mente para lembrá-la de algo importante, pelo menos, nesse momento.

— Você trouxe camisinha? — Perguntou arquejante, toda a extensão de seu corpo formigando com nunca antes.

Contemplou-o ansiosamente até que ele rasgasse a embalagem plástica com os dentes e envolvesse totalmente seu membro. Ainda determinada em seu domínio, agarrou seus pulsos, posicionando-os sobre o encosto do sofazão esverdeado. Mordeu o lábio inchado com força, sentindo brevemente o gosto metálico do sangue, ao fundir lentamente os dois corpos assim como observava cada reação nas feições do homem que gemia satisfeito, como se finalmente realizasse um sonho antigo. Era tão bom quanto idealizara em seus delírios loucos.

Iniciaram um ritmo crescente de vai-vem acompanhado de perto pelo rangido de lástima do móvel que os acolhia. Ambos os lábios devorando-se urgentemente, como se o mundo fosse acabar no próximo segundo, sendo arrebatados pelo torpor do êxtase depois de longos minutos em que se perderam um no outro. Recuperando-se da inconsciência e a respiração, Rey libertou os seus pulsos para aninhar a cabeça no peito de Kylo Ren, acolhendo a sensação de estar verdadeiramente em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAYLIST MARAVILHOSA, feita pela gloriosa por uma amiga que tem o meu amor eterno : https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_x82EH7VhwOIGQ1FA39qkncobRU4_CKu   
> Quem nunca queimou um bolo por uma boa razão, hein?   
> Imagem da capa da fanfic: https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/historias/201801/nos-11660506-110220181601.png  
> Posso dizer que terá segundo round e que será mil vezes melhor do que esse do final. Mas, contem-me o que gostaram ou desagradaram, preciso saber a opinião de cada um. É deveras importante para nós, autores.   
> Beijocas de paçoca!


	8. Eu e você

_‘‘O seu coração contra meu peito_

_Seus lábios pressionados em meu pescoço_

_Eu estou me apaixonando por seus olhos_

_Mas eles ainda não me conhecem_

_Com um sentimento que vou esquecer_

_Estou apaixonado agora.’’_

 

 

**Ed Sheeran, Kiss me**

 

Um sorriso leve brincava nos lábios de Rey que enlaçara os seus braços no pescoço de Kylo, um calor agradável circulando em suas veias e enquanto sentia o cadenciado batimento cheio de vida de seu coração. Apreciava em demasiado essa sensação boa que tinha com a sua aproximação, mais até do que gostaria de admitir para si mesma, de como a sua pele se arrepia num frenesi inquietantemente delicioso e a forma com que seus corpos se encaixam perfeitamente, mesmo naquele instante em que seus narizes se roçavam com suavidade, a sua cintura era envolta pelas duas mãos grandes quase numa carícia meiga realmente distinta do que acontecera no sofázão há apenas vinte quatro horas.

Infelizmente, após esse episódio não puderam aproveitar de verdade o resto da noite já que Benny se metera numa briga estúpida com a gata do vizinho que por um fio não o atirou pela janela do sétimo andar. O animal ao ver que a sua dona estava acompanhada, imediatamente enroscou-se em seu colo, não saindo de lá nem com reza brava. No dia seguinte fora surpreendente encontrá-lo em seu conversível diante da porta da lanchonete para lhe buscar depois do trabalho, descobrindo de alguma forma o horário em que terminava o seu turno. Perguntar-lhe-ia posteriormente sobre isso, mas, por enquanto, precisava espairecer dos estresses e sua presença se mostrava no mesmo patamar que um bolo de chocolate, não sendo superior por lógica óbvia.

Afastando esses pensamentos, inclinou-se para capturar seus lábios num beijo inicialmente breve que evoluiu para algo lentamente profundo e recheado de sofreguidão, não havia a mesma necessidade absurdamente abrasadora da noite anterior ainda que o mesmo desejo persistisse na forma em que ambos exploravam as particularidades de seus corpos. Os lábios decorando cada detalhe, o gosto de morangos e embriagante do álcool, arrebatando o escasso fôlego existente.

 Mal consciente da existência de suas pernas, ela o conduziu, sob a penumbra da lua nova, com as mãos entrelaçadas, até o seu quarto que estava iluminado pela luz placidamente amarelada dos dois abajures de cerejeira japonesa, ladeando a cama espaçosa e tornando-o ambiente mais acolhedor.

Ao contrário do que esperava, o rapaz não dirigiu um olhar sequer para o recinto, mantendo o olhar fixo em seus olhos esverdeados, como se procurasse a resposta do universo naquelas duas orbes. O ébano da morte e o verde da vida que se condensavam, convertidos em uma unidade. Absorvida na intensidade do momento, Rey mal percebeu quando suas costas pousaram suavemente contra o colchão, perdida nas sensações conflitantes de tê-lo em cima de si, as suas bochechas que recebiam a atenção dos beijos e o coração que morria aos poucos, numa morte docemente lenta.

— Você é tão linda. — Afirmou roucamente, o dedo prendendo uma mecha ondulada atrás da orelha. — O seu sorriso, as sardas que adornam o seu rosto e essas covinhas me fazem desejar beijá-la até que o mundo entre em ruínas.

Espontaneamente, puxou algumas de suas mechas achocolatadas para que toda a extensão de seu pescoço permanecesse exposta aos seus dentes esfomeados, mordendo delicadamente e trilhando, com a língua caminhos por toda a garganta. Ela também fazia a sua parte com intensa paixão, enlouquecendo-o ao arfar, movimentar os quadris naquele particular modo que o fazia perder o resto da sanidade, e puxando-o para perto de si a fim de que se fundissem num só.

— Ah, então, descobri que além de trabalhar você só pensa nas minhas covinhas irresistíveis, nas minhas sardas de garota do verão e no meu corpitcho inesquecível. — Disse tentando manter a compostura no tom de voz, o que obviamente não estava sendo fácil devido as circunstâncias indiscutíveis. — É inevitável, não precisa se justificar.

Ele não hesitou nem por um segundo sequer.

— Eu penso em você.

— O quê?

— Não importa se estou sozinho ou acompanhado, penso sobre como você diz o meu nome com esses lábios enlouquecedores, como o seu gosto se tornou o meu vício ou simplesmente sobre o que pretendo fazer contigo.

— Mhmm, e o que você quer fazer comigo agora? — Perguntou num gemido de surpresa ao sentir um chupão diabólico bem na jugular. Num minuto posterior, as alças de seu vestido de renda branca deslizaram de seus ombros nus, revelando seus seios e sua pele arrepiada.

Nada, no mundo inteiro, podia ser mais avassalador e particularmente delicioso para Ben do que ter a ciência que a fazia estremecer, derretendo em seus braços tal qual gelatina de morango, que era o único responsável pelos sons de prazer que fugiam de sua boca entreaberta e a forma com que sentia o seu coração palpitar freneticamente contra o peito. E ainda havia a sensação prazerosa de observá-la, imagem que jamais se perderia em sua memória, com as maçãs escarlates de puro deleite e os olhos verdes nublados pela excitação que era proporcionada pelos toques atenciosos.

Para expressar o quanto a queria, beijou sem demoras cada centímetro de seu busto ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava perigosamente a mão abaixo da saia do vestido a distribuir beliscões na sua coxa, brincando com as sensações que provocava naquela área absurdamente sensível. Deliciando-se ao ver que a jovem apertava os lençóis da cama com uma força inesperada para sua constituição pequena. Respirando profundamente contra o vale dos seios, respondeu-a:

— Ah meu bem, desejo e irei te devorar até que esqueça o próprio nome. Na sua cama, na minha, no chão do quarto, na mesa ou no meu escritório, não importa porque pretendo senti-la de todas as formas e jeitos possíveis.

Em resposta silenciosa, Rey cravou as unhas sobre o tecido que cobria suas costas até que um pensamento ligeiramente são cruzou em sua mente. Momentaneamente revoltada, retirou apressadamente a camisa que ele vestia, jogando-a num canto qualquer do quarto, assim como permitiu que seu vestido fosse retirado completamente, sobrando-lhe apenas a calcinha negra. Encaixando as pernas no seu quadril, roçando contra a sua intimidade excitada, deixou bem claro que também o queria na mesma intensidade perturbadora ou até mais.

 — Kylo... — Alertou-o roucamente, os dedos trêmulos encontrando finalmente os botões da calça jeans. 

Porém, isso ainda não estava nos planos do outro que migrou demoradamente a carícia de sua boca desde os seios até aproximar-se do ventre.

— Bela calcinha, gosto da cor. — Elogiou com o rosto  _realmente_ próximo a peça íntima, enviando o seu hálito quente para todo o corpo da jovem. — É uma pena, mas, terei que me livrar dela.

Ela conteve, com alguma dificuldade considerável, um gemido de verdadeira satisfação que foi substituído pela impaciência, aquela tortura deliciosa incinerava absolutamente todos os nervos que estavam à flor da pele. Mas, sinceramente, gostaria de ter novamente o sentimento da união, de serem apenas um, o mais breve possível. Abriu os olhos, apertando, com força, os cabelos escuros em suas mãos.

— Por favor, Kylo.

— Não. — Ele retrucou, dando o ar de estar se divertindo com a sua urgência.

— Vai pagar por isso. — Disse a morena, que sentia uma leve camada de suor na face, após um tempo numa ameaça trêmula, nenhum pouco intimidante.

— Ah, é mesmo? E o que vai fazer exatamente?

Não houve uma resposta imediata, porém a ex sucateira inclinou seu quadril contra a boca surpresa de Kylo Ren que não tinha previsto tal reação agressiva.

— Cristo! — Exclamou ele que nunca dizia o nome de Deus em vão.

Após um longo momento em que Rey praticamente perdera a voz e outro quase ficara careca. Expressaram vacilantes os seus desejos ao retirarem a última roupa que os impediam de se unirem, surpreendente ou, talvez, pela loucura que invadia ambos, entrelaçaram as duas mãos quando Ben a penetrou numa única investida que a fez arquejar bem como arqueou o corpo para que o sentisse profundamente em seu ser. Embalado pelo ritmo, agarrou-a com mais possessividade ainda e a mesma retribui esse ardor ao morder o seu ombro.

Ela tremia e ele gemia, ambos sendo dissolvidos pela intensidade absurda da união.

 A paixão movia-os no desejo calcinante de ser um só em uma espécie de ânsia desesperada. Rey o arranhava da nuca até as nádegas enquanto também mordia sem dó o seu pescoço, sentindo brevemente o gosto de sua pele que se misturava ao suor. Tardou um certo tempo para que se perdessem um no outro, as respirações completamente ofegantes naquele último instante de conclusão.  

Voltaram-se a si lentamente, os corpos suados ainda unidos, respirando pausadamente com os olhos fechados como se continuassem a apreciar o clímax da união. Os cabelos ébanos do Solo faziam cosquinhas na face da jovem que recuperava o controle de si mesma, podendo escutar o próprio coração que pulsava com uma lentidão sobrenatural.

De alguma maneira inexplicável, a garota conseguiu encontrar a sua suposta voz. Chiou e vacilou, mas funcionou.

— Isso foi muito bom.

— Devíamos fazer de novo.

— Sem a sombra de dúvidas, vamos.


	9. Calmaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, turu bom com vocês?   
> Pelo menos comigo está depois de uma semana de merda, finalmente estou bem mais bem melhor, quem acompanha a minha timeline ou é meu amigo no Spirit (sempre estou de portas abertas para novos amigos, então quem quiser) sabe que estive bastante indisponível ou triste. Ainda assim, ainda bem que não postei esse capítulo no domingo passado porque senão seria muito ruim, fico realmente feliz por isso já que gostei de reescrevê-lo. Não me esquecendo que novamente retornei a nossa meta de palavras, entonces essa garota aqui está very happy :)   
> Gostaria de agradecer os comentários que me alegram em demasiado e proporcionam um gás a mais para escrever essa história, vocês são demais!!   
> Ainda que o título seja ''Calmaria'' é exatamente aqui que os problemas começam, então não percam as notas finais.   
> Créditos da imagem do capítulo: Panda-cappucino(no tumblr).   
> Boa leitura, meus amores!

                                                                      

 

_''Eu quero te roubar pra mim_

_Eu que não sei pedir nada_

_Meu caminho é meio perdido_

_Mas que perder seja o melhor destino_

_Agora não vou mais mudar_

_Minha procura por si só_

 

_Já era o que eu queria achar_

_Quando você chama meu nome_

_Eu que também não sei aonde estou_

_Pra mim que tudo era saudade_

_Agora seja lá o que for_

 

_Eu só quero saber em qual rua minha vida vai_

_Encostar na tua.''_

 

**Ana Carolina, Encostar na tua**

As amplas janelas do apartamento de Rey permitiam a entrada da luz calidamente morna da manhã que acariciava a sua face, despertando-a de seu sono leve. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e manhosa, como uma gata caprichosa, ao mesmo tempo em que as memórias prazerosas da noite passada lhe vinham à mente tal qual um turbilhão de sensações e emoções, nessa situação um sorriso satisfeito, que rasgava as suas bochechas, era praticamente impossível de reprimir. Após afagar o lugar vazio ao seu lado em meio aos lençóis amassados, levantou-se na procura de alguma roupa, em seguida encontrando a camisa de Kylo jogada em algum canto qualquer no quarto. 

Rapidamente compreendera que no momento ele tomava um bom banho, tanto que a porta entreaberta do banheiro deixava explícito o convite para a sua pessoa que não pestanejou em aceitá-lo de bom grado. Um pouco ansiosa, tinha que admitir, deu o seu melhor para ajeitar de uma maneira mais aceitável o ninho que era o seu cabelo castanho. Como quem não quer nada, inocentemente adentrou descalça no recinto enevoado pela densidade quentinha do vapor no ar, inclinou positivamente a cabeça ao notar que Ren encontrara a sua escova de dentes extra. 

Sem que o outro se desse conta da sua presença, sentou-se na ponta bancada fria de pedra da pia enquanto escovava os dentes calmamente, balançando as desnudas pernas inquietas. O seu olhar curiosamente esfomeado percorreu toda a extensão de suas costas largas, detectando alguns arranhões e mordidas por ali ou acolá, até que se detivesse em sua bundinha acentuada que também sofrera com a truculência de suas unhas. Quase como se adivinhasse que a garota o observava com aqueles enlouquecedores olhos puxados de gato, o Solo virou-se em sua direção com um sorriso malicioso pairando nos lábios, fazendo com que ela tivesse de se controlar seriamente para não voar em seu pescoço. 

Seu negro cabelo macio escorria molhado pelo seu rosto, fazendo com que o afastasse com o dorso da mão para poder fitá-la, os lábios tentadoramente ruborizados pelo calor do chuveiro e os olhos escuros brincando perigosamente com a sua razão, tendo todo o seu corpo ressaltado pela água. Sabia que a provocava ao abrir a porta ensopada do box assim como contava que aceitasse a sua oferta. 

— Junte-se a mim. — Ofereceu com malícia, estendendo a sua mão. 

Sem hesitação a jovem desceu da pia, sorrindo sugestivamente e as íris esverdeadas brilhando em uma falsa inocência, parando bem a sua frente. Livrou-se de sua camisa escura com movimentos deliberadamente lentos, numa clara provocação, até que o tecido fino simplesmente caísse aos seus pés. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo ou acariciá-la com o olhar, a garota agarrou a sua nuca conseguindo roubar os seus lábios em um profundo beijo apaixonado. 

Suspirando satisfeita contra a sua boca, acolheu a umidade agradavelmente calorosa da água quando o seu corpo roçou seu peito, consequentemente despertando todos os nervos ainda morosos pelo sono que se tornaram rapidamente a flor da pele, sensíveis ao simples toque de suas mãos grandes que percorreram e exploraram toda a extensão de suas costas, trazendo-a para mais perto de si como se ainda houvesse alguma distância entre eles. Ambos os pares de olhos nublados se fitaram brevemente, relembrando um acordo, que já estivera estabelecido desde a noite em que se conheceram na Paradise, onde sempre tentariam ter o máximo um do outro, mas nunca pareceria o suficiente. 

Praticamente adivinhando os pensamentos de sua morena, Kylo a segurou pelas nádegas arredondadas, erguendo-a, em seguida a colocando delicadamente contra a parede úmida e lisa do banheiro. Rey estremeceu, agarrando firmemente os seus ombros e arquejando involuntariamente quando sentiu que se tornavam novamente um, perdidos bem como unidos pelos corpos, que acompanhavam fiéis os movimentos dos quadris, e pelos lábios, que roubavam egoístas os sons nascidos da paixão. 

Um rubor tão vermelho quanto o sangue coloriu a bronzeada pele sardenta da jovem quando um de seus gemidos de prazer provocou uma risada apreciativa em Ben que sorria como uma criança.  

— Ontem você me perguntou se eu pensava em você. E isso era tudo que via em meus sonhos e pensamentos que eram todos sobre você com as bochechas vermelhas e sorrindo apenas para mim, às vezes podia jurar que estava comigo.  

— Não posso negar que também pensei em você em mais vezes do que eu gostaria de admitir para mim mesma. — Ela disse com a voz carregada para, em seguida, calá-lo com um beijo.  

As respirações estavam se acelerando num claro aviso que ambos definitivamente se perderiam, de fato, não se enganaram nessa ideia já que logo Rey agarrou seus cabelos ébanos com uma força desproporcional para o seu tamanho, praticamente transformando-se numa gelatina assim como se sentia incapaz de formular uma frase e ele simplesmente afundando a sua cabeça na curva delicada do pescoço.  

Foi com uma lentidão justificável que conseguiram a proeza de se recomporem parcialmente em que o rapaz cuidadosamente a pousou no chão, afastando uma mecha achocolatada de sua testa e depositou um breve selinho na ponta de seu pequeno nariz de fada. Agindo com naturalidade, como se estivessem acostumados a fazê-lo, ensaboaram-se e massagearam o cabelo um do outro em meio a distração absurdamente tentadora dos beijos e das carícias infindáveis.        

Após o banho absurdamente longo, onde não houve a mínima preocupação com a economia de água que já é pouca no mundo. Os dois foram para a cozinha para finalmente recuperar as energias após uma noite e manhã bastante agitada, com os cabelos ainda úmidos e vestindo um leve e largo vestido branco de alcinhas, aproveitando o tempo antes que tivesse de se arrumar com o ridículo uniforme da lanchonete, a ex sucateira procurou cautelosa por vestígios de destruição de seu gato de humor extremamente inconstante e para a sua total surpresa não havia nem um sinal sequer. Voltou-se pensativa para o cômodo 

 — Não acredito que você se deu ao trabalho de comprar um bolo de chocolate antes que eu acordasse. — Exclamou admirada ao olhar para a famosa mesa, onde se encontrava um colírio para os olhos, vulgo bolo achocolatado com uma cobertura que dava água na boca, pondo as mãos na cintura. 

Kylo a respondeu tranquilamente enquanto servia café, que preparara anteriormente, nas duas xícaras azuis com as suas costas largas voltadas para a bancada de pedra.  — Foi uma das primeiras coisas que fiz assim que acordei, tinha o dever de recompensá-la depois daquele dia.     

— Não precisava de verdade, mas estou aceitando de braços abertos. —  Comentou animada ao mesmo tempo em que cortava uma fatia bem considerável e generosa, já o devorando com os olhos verdes que transbordavam uma gula infantil. — Quantos mais lhe derem na telha de comprar. 

— Vou certificar para que eu não esqueça disso. — Ele disse de modo curioso e com uma evidente diversão ao observá-la atentamente, um esboço de sorriso ameaçava surgir em seu rosto. 

Era uma verdade irrefutável que Rey inicialmente pretendia nessa manhã, para ser mais específica, perguntar-lhe sobre o que Kylo Ren desejava sobre a relação amorosa que de maneira rápida se formava entre eles, honestamente precisava saber a verdade antes que perdesse realmente o domínio de seu próprio coração. Porém, como esse assunto nunca lhe era estimulado, já imaginava o que teria como resposta. Por esse motivo e também pela dispersão do poder do chocolate, acabou deixando de lado esse questionamento. Teriam tempo para isso, pelo menos era o que acreditava. 

**_..._ **

Ela não estava exatamente atrasada para a sua aula de linguística na faculdade, não ao ponto de não ser aceita no segundo toque da portaria, teria apenas que se apressar desesperadamente em uma corridinha disparada a fim de que chegasse antes do primeiro professor, desviando com desastrosa habilidade dos calouros despreocupados e evitando tropeçar nos próprios pés que tinham a sola escorregadia dos tênis. Amaldiçoava, sem pestanejar em nenhum segundo sequer, o mau caráter de seu patrão canalha que de modo cruel a obrigara repentinamente a lustrar, com cera em pasta, todo o chão, impregnado de gordura por meses, da lanchonete. Fazendo com que perdesse o horário do busão e a pondo em péssimos lençóis. Se, ao menos, ainda tivesse a Lulu (uma velha bicicleta azul que fora a sua salvadora durante a infância) para lhe ajudar certamente não estaria tão perdida. 

Já que estava suada como um frango assando num espetinho, por conta de todo o longo trajeto em que correra na tentativa de ser mais rápida que o próprio Usain Bolt, logo a roupa pegajosamente se grudava em seu corpo assim como os cabelinhos da nuca que a incomodariam até que tomasse um bom e revigorante banho frio, dessa vez, infelizmente, sem a companhia de Kylo. Segurando firmemente os cadernos nos braços e mantendo a bolsa pesadíssima no ombro direito, deslizou pelo piso do corredor até a sala correspondente à sua turma. 

Provavelmente em sua correria ou birutice crônica, Rey esqueceu-se sobre algo que era bom e muitas pessoas apreciavam: a famosa descrição. Ao abrir delicadamente a porta, um de seus inúmeros cadernos estatelou-se no meio do chão, atraindo a atenção dos universitários e de uma mulher alta que terminava de distribuir folhas entre eles. Com as maçãs da face ruborizadas de constrangimento, sentindo todos aqueles olhares reprovadores ou de curiosidade sobre si, eficientemente pegou a porcaria do caderno ao mesmo tempo que murmurava um pedido de sinceras desculpas pela interrupção. 

Engoliu em seco quando o olhar da professora, não era a mesma aparentemente uma substituta da gentil Mercedes, a mediu friamente de cima a baixo. De alguma forma encontrou coragem necessária para encarar o seu olhar ao invés de desviá-lo para os pés, como sempre fazia durante a adolescência. Não era tão velha quanto a profissional que substituía nesse dia, os cabelos negros em fartos caracóis emolduravam seu rosto anguloso, portadora de um par de olhos verdes-claros cansados e marcados por rugas do tempo, seus lábios e nariz eram desenhados com delicada precisão, facilmente qualquer um poderia considerá-la como uma elegante modelo de meia idade. 

— Qual é o seu nome, mocinha? — Questionou-a com um ar rígido enquanto pousava as mãos envelhecidas sobre a cintura. 

Teve que respirar profundamente, já previa o que lhe aconteceria a seguir. 

— Rey Mackenzie, senhora. Perdoe-me, por favor, não é um hábito da minha parte, foi um problema que... 

—Não precisa se justificar para mim. Apenas gostaria de pedir a sua licença para que se retire imediatamente da minha sala, senhorita Mackenzie. — Cruzou os braços magros. — Creio que deva saber de cor que atrasos não são tolerados numa universidade de respeito, não estamos mais no ensino médio. 

— Mas, o segundo sinal sequer tocou. — Disse numa fracassada tentativa de argumento, a voz soando perdidamente confusa. 

— Esse tipo de comportamento não será tolerado em minha sala, não me faça repetir. — Fez um gracioso meneio de mão para indicar a porta. 

Com uma óbvia dificuldade engoliu relutantemente os afiados protestos que despejavam em sua língua, completamente prontos para retrucá-la, no entanto o seu senso de dignidade falou mais alto em contraste com toda a sua revolta que vergonhosamente foi subjugada. Relaxando os ombros e erguendo o queixo com algum orgulho, retirou-se da sala sem olhar para trás em nenhum momento. 

Estava claro que aquilo era uma verdadeira e grande injustiça, principalmente porque constava no manual de direitos do universitário que este ainda poderia adentrar na sala antes do toque do segundo sinal, mas ela simplesmente não podia fazer uma reclamação para os superiores da universidade e correr o risco de perder a sua bolsa que fora conquistada com tanta dedicação nos estudos e empenho de sua parte. Logicamente não deveria lhe perturbar, no entanto era a primeira vez que um professor a expulsava de sua aula, algo que nunca acontecera nem mesmo na escola.   

Prendendo o cabelo atrás da orelha assim como apertando com força a alça da mochila em seu ombro direito, apressou seus passos ao decidir que daria uma visita a cantina universitária para aliviar a sua mente nervosa e somente depois ligaria para um moto-táxi, levando em consideração que os arredores de uma faculdade sempre eram perigosos para uma mulher, principalmente durante a noite. 

Como esperado, o estabelecimento estava praticamente deserto já que a maioria se ocupava nas espaçosas salas nesse exato instante. Então, Rey teve a deliciosa tranquilidade em poder escolher a comida e bebida que desejava sem a incômoda pressão alheia, por fim comprou um simples sanduíche, uma garrafinha de coca cola (a dose perfeita de glicose para os seus nervos inquietos e também porque estava um calor semelhante ao do inferno) e algumas balinhas de caramelo, nada que pesasse em seu bolso. 

 Logo sentou-se em uma das mesas mais próximas ao relógio, para que não perdesse a hora de ir para casa, uma vez que decidira impulsivamente a não frequentar as outras aulas, não estava bem-disposta para tal e se insistisse nisso, provavelmente ficaria totalmente dispersa no seu próprio mundo da lua. Terminava o seu refrigerante quando sentiu a mão suada de alguém tocar levemente o seu ombro esquerdo, consequentemente se tornou tão branca quanto o papel e quase engasgando com o líquido.  

Voltou o rosto para encarar um homem ruivo, como uma cenoura comprida, e de olhos azuis por detrás de um óculos de grau que lhe sorria amigavelmente. Aparentava um ar de professor, julgando o seu suéter formal na cor negra como carvão, o lustroso cabelo ensebado de gel de menta, o cheiro forte era inconfundível, e a postura polidamente educada bem como distante.  

— Ah, receba as minhas sinceras desculpas. — Falou num tom suave e facilmente descrito como polidamente cortês. — Não pretendia lhe assustar dessa forma, por acaso você seria uma das alunas da Alma Randall?  

Hesitou por uma fração de segundo até que lembrasse que a mulher era uma substituta da senhora Mercedes.  

— Não se desculpe por ter me assustado, de certa forma a culpa é minha, é que eu fui distraída por algumas ideias bobas. — Deu um meio sorriso, que não deixou de aparentar um desconforto. — Respondendo a sua pergunta, deveria ser, mas, infelizmente, cheguei atrasada e não pude entrar. 

— Ah sim, a rigidez dela sempre foi famosa, porém nunca chegou a tanto. Posso me sentar com você, é que tenho uma aula vaga e adoraria conversar com alguém que não fosse uma mosca que possua a pretensão de cair no meu suco. — Perguntou amigável enquanto ilustrava sua última afirmação ao sacudir levemente o copo de plástico. 

— Claro, sente-se. Eu sou Rey Mackenzie, apenas uma jovem aspirante a escritora em desenvolvimento.  

 Estendeu a sua mão que imediatamente foi apertada pela dele que estava desagradavelmente suada para o seu estranhamento.  

— Meu nome é Hux Armitage, não imagina o prazer que é conhecê-la. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Deus, o que será que o Hux pretende?? E quem é essa Alma??   
> Até quando o Ben esconderá a verdade??   
> São tantas perguntas...   
> Vamos conversar nos comentários, não se acanhe e me faça feliz (please).   
> Beijocas de paçoca!


End file.
